Redes
by Pos-Chan
Summary: Una red, algo que atrapaba a un ser vivo. Y Si eso atrapo a Takane Enomoto, una chica de mirada que asesina a cualquiera, excepto a su Red " Haruka Kokonose", quien la lleva hasta los limites, pero ella no se da cuenta de que Ella también es la red de Haruka. Mutuamente los dos, envueltos de una red llamada "Amor". ¿Lograran salir sin ninguna herida?
1. Redes

**Disclaimer.-**

**KagePro no me pertenece, lo uso sin fines de lucro, por favor disfruten de este fic mas malo que la leche)?**

**En fin se podría decir que este sería otro de mis Long-fic´s, junto al de kamigami no asobi, pido una disculpa porque lo deje muy abandonado, jajaja, lamento mucho por ello.**

**Y lamento si hay Algo de OOC, trato lo mejor posible en hacer que se asemejen a su personalidad.**

**Toda crítica es bienvenida si no es destructiva o con malas intenciones.**

El timbre resonó por los auriculares de la chica de coletas, esta como respuesta dio un suspiro y miro hacia su derecha, Haruka había faltado nuevamente. Y ella sabía el por qué y para qué.

En la puerta le esperaba Shintarou, para sorpresa de ella, simplemente se levantó y fue hacia él

-Y, ¿Ayano? –Sin saludarle ni siquiera, fue directamente al grano, y este negó. -¿faltó? –Otra negación por el chico, haciendo que se enoje – ¡ve directo al grano! Imbécil – tan amable ella con su "amigo" ¿así eran esos dos? ¿Amigos?...nunca lo dijeron abiertamente pero ellos saben muy internamente que lo son, amigos.

-Saco malo en el último aporte y la dejaron en el salón, me pidió que te viniera a ver, ya que sabía que Haruka había faltado, como sea, ¿quieres comer algo? Yo invito.- Finalizo, para señalar hacia fuera, y esta por el hambre que tenía solo asintió, en silencio sin los ruidosos de sus amigos, bajaron las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron para comprar su pequeño almuerzo, este le indicó que esperara en el árbol que estaba en la parte de atrás, se negó rápidamente, no le gustaba estar muy sola y más si ahí, solo van para toquetearse y besarse. Este otro algo fastidiado por la actitud de su acompañante, se la llevo a la enorme cola y los dos ahí, entre empujones, maldiciones e insultos pasados para su edad, salieron victoriosos con las manos llenas de comida.

-Para la próxima mejor me quedo en el árbol…-murmuró, y los dos chicos se miraron el cómo habían acabado, y sin darse cuenta se empezaron a reír sinceramente.

Después de aquel divertido momento para los dos, aunque no lo dijeran, empezaron a comer con fiereza ya que como se ha de saber, los dos gastaron sus energías en aquella maratón contra los otros, por conseguir lo que estaban ingiriendo ahora, y no son buenos en los deportes.

Antes de que pudieron darse cuenta la gente los miraba, y es que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, como si "tuvieran miedo de que alguien los separará" , pero eso era una mentira que se daba como verdad ante lo que hacían ; por lo que se alejaron bruscamente con una expresión de des concertación por lo que hacían. Para suerte de los dos, el timbre había sonado dando finalizado el recreo y así ese momento incomodo también, Shintarou se ofreció a dejarle en el salón, y este de mala gana acepto, Hablaron de un par de cosas triviales, y así se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Llegamos…-musito Shintarou, acatando la atención de la chica de coletas que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.- ¿estás bien?...se te nota distante- Y es que ello era cierto, ella no quiere que sea salida, se sentía nerviosa ¿Por qué? La respuesta es tan sencilla, tiene que ir a la casa de Haruka, para darle sus apuntes y deberes, pero había algo más algo que la perturba y la ponía aún más nerviosa de lo normal.

-He, si, si…bueno nos vemos más tarde-finalizo para entrar en el aula y dejarle a Shintarou afuera, sin poder objetar. Este por su lado, simplemente chasqueo sus labios y empezó a ir en dirección a su salón de clases, no sin antes mirar que su profesor no este, pero para suerte de él, hubo una reunión. Se encontró con Ayano que le espero sonriéndole como de costumbre, y se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo esta Takane? –dijo está mostrando preocupación en su hablar, y el otro solo se sentaba y alzaba su pulgar – Que bien…-dio un suspiro la chica de binchas para ver como su compañero se dormía en su pupitre, "tan lindo" se le cruzo por la mente ese pensamiento y se sonrojo al instante, mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Escuchaste ello?, Kisaragi estaba "coqueteando" con una Senpai, y tan "tranquilito" que se le notaba-burlo un compañero que estaba cerca de ellos "¿He?" fue lo primero que pensó Ayano, pero rápidamente ese pensamiento fue sustituido por la Imagen de Takane, y sonrió para sus adentros.- Se dice que estaban muy cerca como si tuvieran el miedo de que los separen, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que los miraban se alejaron hechos unos tomates ¡PFF! Jajaja –los acompañante del burlón se empezaron a reír, y eso aparte de Perturbar a Ayano también perturba el sueño de Shintarou, pero este simplemente prefiero ignorar, pero Ayano no podía, le era difícil no escuchar… ¿curiosidad?... Posiblemente.

-Pero, ¿esa chica no está en esos salones especiales por una enfermedad?-la mayoría se quedó en silencio, y miraron en dirección hacia Shintarou – Valla, al parecer su amorío durara muy poco, pero hay que admitir que esa chica, es muy bonita, quizás si es que la chica se aburre o este tonto de kisaragi le termine yo seré su siguiente novio ¡Así que! ¡Se alejan de ella que es mi siguiente blanco!- Ayano no pudo evitar reírse, al escuchar que este compañero será el novio de Takane, eso nunca pasará ¿Por qué? Haruka es el dueño del corazón de Takane, por muy cursi que se escuche para la mayoría es verdad, aunque la chica de coletas no lo admite, es verdad, Haruka es el dueño del amor de Takane. Cerró sus ojos con felicidad, para ponerle más atención al rostro de su compañero que ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Otra vez…-murmuro esta vez Takane, para escuchar por sus auriculares nuevamente el timbre dando el fin de las clases, su tutor se había ido unos minutos antes, así que la chica prefirió no esperar y salir rápidamente para no ver a las grandes masas, pero ya en el puerta estaban Ayano y Shintarou esperándole, el chico tenia pinta de recién haberse despertado.

-Ha, Takane ¿nos vamos?- dicho esto por parte de Ayano, Takane agarro su maleta y comenzó a meter sus cosas en esta. Al poco rato los tres ya estaban bajando las escaleras, y los murmullos se incrementaban cada vez más y más, ello fastidiaba a Takane.

-¿Qué demonios?...-había escuchado uno de esos "He ahí va la novia de Kisaragi" ¿espera escucho bien? ¿Novia? Acaso… ¿dijeron novia? Eso tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto ¡de muy mal gusto! – Shintarou ¿de qué están hablando? – el chico por su lado simplemente se alboroto aún más el cabello, por el estrés provocado "no lo sé" fue respuesta, y con una sonriente Ayano los chicos comenzaron a correr, era como si los pensamientos tanto buenos, dañados e hirientes de estas personas se colaran en su mente, era algo horrible para aquellos dos, pero Ayano se mostraba tan calmada, y tan sonriente, tan ¿ella? ¿Por qué? Ayano no se muestra celosa…

En comparación a ella en cambio, una chica que se pone celosa hasta con la comida que ingiere su amado, tsk, tan… ¿tonto? ¡Con un Demonio! ¡Sí!, Sus pensamientos fueron penetrados por el grito de Ayano al ver que ella se había adelantado bastante casi a la calle principal en donde se iban por sus caminos correspondientes, regresó trotando un poco y pidió disculpas un tanto avergonzada por ello; otra vez dejando llevarse por sus pensamientos.

-Ha, no te preocupes, ¡enserio! –exclamo Ayano al ver lo avergonzada que estaba Takane, Shintarou emergió una sonrisa de lado burlona, y Takane se mofo, pero del enojo –Ha, ¡chicos! No se peleen, por favor…-suplicó Ayano con miedo, ya que Haruka no estaba con ellos y no podría evitar la masacre entre estos dos.

- Como sea…-murmuraron a la vez, para separarse, Ayano le solicito a Shintarou que acompañara a Takane hacia la casa de Haruka, para asegurar que ella llegara sana y salvo, a maldiciones y "pataletas" estos dos aceptaron hacerse compañía. Ya en el camino, se podía notar a Takane con cada paso que daba cada vez más tensa, nerviosa, sonrojada y mil emociones se le mezclaban en el estómago como si sintiera las ganas de vomitar todo ese pocotón de comida que se metió junto a su acompañante, cosa que este noto rápidamente.

-Oye…-le llamó, tomándole del hombro ya que no respondía, y esta le miro un tanto enojada y roja, roja como la bufanda de Ayano -¿Qué pasa entre Haruka y tú?, él está faltando más de lo usual y no por que esta "enfermo"…- la chica de coletas simplemente acallo al instante, y miro hacia otro lado.

-moh, no está pasando ¡nada!-exclamo aún más roja que antes, y se golpeteo el pecho – no pasa nada, solo voy a dejarle sus apuntes, ¡Haruka si está mal!-recalco esto último, para convencerse a sí misma, pero sabía que ello era mentira, por alguna razón extraña consiguió convencer a Shintarou, ella se estaba volviendo una buena mentirosa…y ello le asustaba de sobremanera.

_Los mentirosos, tarde o temprano caen en su propia red._

Y si ella sabía muy bien cuál es su red, esta red tiene nombre y apellido "_Haruka Kokonose"_ Para ser exactos.


	2. relaciones Prohibidas

**Subo rápidamente el segundo capítulo, ya que ando de vacaciones y pronto entrara para mi segundo quimestre en el colegio.**

**/error mío, sigo de vacaciones, pero aun asi, subiré hasta posiblemente el capítulo 4, ahí entraremos a un hiatus lamentó por ello:( en una semana entro:'0/**

**Espero que me perdonen por el leve ShinTaka/ShinEne que habrá, en el futuro:'D es que esta es mi ship culposa, ¡pero bueno!**

**Disclaimer: KagePro no me pertenece es todo del fabuloso Jin**

* * *

><p>Después de ese incomodo momento para los dos jóvenes, se limitaron a guardar silencio, en ese silencio pasaron por una tienda de ropa y Takane le capto la atención un atuendo "pastel" que para su "gusto" no debería gustarle, Shintarou se dio cuenta de esto.<p>

-¿te gusta? –inquirió sin parecer burlón, como ella esperaba pero no pasó, simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió a paso rápido, el en cambio miro el precio, y miro el nombre de la tienda y así seguir a la chica de coletas –Deberías de ser más femenina, así Haruka si te pondrá atención…incluso deberías de venir sin esos Shorts tal como lo hace Ayano- coloco a su amiga de ejemplo, haciendo estresar más a la pobre de Takane, que ya no podía con sus nervios que estaban a flor de piel.

-¡¿Ha?! Eso a ti que te importa…-la chica de coletas se enojaba y a la vez se sorprendía de lo atento que estaba su kouhai de ella, y solo se limitaba a mirar hacia adelante viendo en fijo su objetivo llegar a la casa de Haruka, pero este seguía insistiendo -¡Bien! Deja de molestar, mañana vendré sin los shorts ¿entendido? Pero…solo deja de hablar…-murmuro esto último como una súplica y esta vez el sorprendido era Shintarou, y lo hizo, se calló y por fin llegaron donde tuvieron que estar hace minutos, se despidieron y este se quedó para ver que la chica entre.

-¡Ya vete!-exclamo la chica al cerrar la puerta, y este obedeció, la chica de coletas se desparramo contra la puerta y dio varios jadeos…, estaba nerviosa, y demasiado para serse sincera.

-Ha Takane ¡estás aquí!-exclamo el chico que recién bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con su amada gamer, esta se paró al instante echa un tomate- ¿desde cuándo estabas ahí tirada?-la chica solo hizo un ademan de recién haber llegado y este le dio como respuesta una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¿Subimos?-ofreció Haruka señalando arriba, y esta solo asintió para seguirle, miraba su alrededor al parecer los padres de Haruka no estaban…, llegaron a su habitación, y Haruka le señalo su cama -te extrañe mucho, Takane-confeso el chico dándole un abrazo, que la chica no supo cómo responder, los nervios le estaban jugando en contra.

-Haruka, los A…apuntes-murmuro sonrojada, y lo aparto rápidamente, este simplemente sonrió como siempre y sacó sus cuadernos para poder ponerse al día, mientras que la chica se recostaba aun lado de él, y en poco tiempo olvidando que estaba en la casa de este se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, así quedando profundamente dormida.

Haruka se dio cuenta de aquello, y rio, pensando de lo linda que se veía su acompañante, sus cabelleras cayendo agraciadamente por sus pechos, sus mejillas blancas con un toque rosado pastel que le daba apariencia de niña, sus labios que estaban entreabiertos y respiraban tranquilamente, todo en ella era perfecto para él, y rápidamente quiso recordar esa imagen para poder plasmarla después en su cuaderno "secreto" en donde tenía varios dibujos utilizando de musa a la chica de coletas. Se acercó suavemente hacia el rostro de Takane, no quería que su amada se despertara y le diera una buena cachetada, pero con lo que han hecho ¿por qué se pondría así?, débilmente poso sus labios en los de la chica, sintiendo el sabor de su gamer en los suyos y continuo así, hasta que sintió una mano en su pecho, señalando que había despertado a Takane -¿te levanté?-murmuro riendo el chico dejando reposar su frente en la de la gamer, y esta sonrojada solo asentía –seguimos más tarde primero terminare de hacer la tarea…-murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla y se enderezaba nuevamente, para seguir copiando en su cuaderno dejando a una Takane echa un tomate, esta para distraerse sacó su psp para comenzar a enviciarse y olvidarse un tanto de su entorno, pero de vez en cuando le echaba miradas a su acompañante y este seguía escribiendo de una manera tan rápida, eso asustaba un poco a la chica, ¿realmente se basa en "ello" su relación?, espera, ¿ellos están en una relación? Para primeriar…ella no se ha confesado, pero Haruka si… ¿Por qué no le puede decir de una buena maldita vez que lo ama?, pero es que bueno su orgullo esta en primer lugar, antes que los sentimientos, ella lo sabe, y eso odia de ella. Seguía pensando varios motivos del por qué todo lo que hacían en su casa estaba mal, que no se dio cuenta que su amado ya había terminado y se estaba posicionando encima de ella, la pantalla del psp marcaba "game over" y bajo su consola encontrándose con los ojos de Haruka.

-¡¿Ha…haruka?!-trato de relajarse pero solo conseguía tensarse más debajo de Haruka- ¿ya...ya terminaste?-Haruka por su parte asintió, riéndose de su amada y se acercó aún más a sus labios - es…espera...-musito suavemente evitando que sus labios se unieran, colocando su mano en el rostro de este- t…tus padres, están aquí-afirmo segura, pero Haruka se limitó a negar con una sonrisa inocente, pero ¡¿Cómo puede hacer ello, si va hacer algo fuera de lo inocente?!

Haruka por su lado quería sentirse completo, eso solo conseguía si estaba con Takane, eso pensaba desde un principio pero desde aquella noche, no podía con solo abrazarle, también necesitaba estar dentro de ella, si dentro de ella.

-Takane, ¿trajo su ropa de repuesto? - pregunto preocupado, mientras trataba de besarle, pero esta seguía impidiéndole el paso, como con los abrazos.

-si…, la traje-la chica miro hacia otro lado totalmente roja, ella también lo necesitaba, pero no lo admitiría abiertamente.

-me alegro-

-¿he?-

-que me alegro que Takane, le importe lo que hacemos-

-…-

-¿pasa algo?-la de coletas negó rápidamente, y quitaba sus manos dándole paso libre a Haruka. Esta vez el sonrió con una mezcla de inocencia y deseo, un deseo incontrolable que solo le provocaba su compañera, fue directamente a su cuello delgado, que siempre deseaba tocar cada día más y más, con su lengua juguetona empezó hacer un leve camino que volvía a repetir dejando que su amada, emitiera varios sonidos agudos que se le designaban como gemidos, si esos gemidos de Takane, que él siempre quería escuchar cada vez más y más seguido, amaba esa parte de ella, en si amaba todo de ella. Tocaba con sus manos la tersa piel de su amante, con suavidad y así fue sacando la ropa de ella y suya, para ser un par de victimas felices.

Su mano se desvió por el vientre de Takane, bajando suavemente hasta llegar a su entrepierna en donde introdujo dos dedos, Takane arqueo su espalda al sentir como haruka los movía, y es que de tantas veces, el chico ya se sabía la técnica para enloquecer a su acompañante.

Takane, dejaba escapar algunos gemidos altos y bajos, le estaba fascinando lo que le hacia Haruka, en si su manera dulce y placentera de hacerle llegar al clímax le encantaba pero no lo admitiría como la buena tsundere que es, que solo se lo demostraba con aquellos sonidos agudos que al mencionado le gustaba escuchar.

Haruka retiro los dedos despacio, con el líquido que Takane había dejado salir, y sin pudor el lamio sonriéndole, la chica de coletas con su rostro enrojecido se lo tapo con sus manos, al sentir tanta vergüenza, con tan simple acción.

-Takane, ¿ya…puedo? –susurro en su oído, y esta asintió, tal vez por caballerosidad se lo seguía preguntando, o es porque el chico tenía miedo de que ella se enojara.

Takane solo se limitó a asentir, sonriéndole de una manera tierna, que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara, y también le correspondiera con una sonrisa similar, se abrió espacio entre las piernas de esta y fue introduciendo su miembro en la entrada de ella, los dos dieron un gemido profundo.

A Haruka siempre le era satisfactorio sentí la estrechez de Takane contra su miembro que de alguna forma lo hacía palpitar de una manera increíble, y este como respuesta gruñía por el placer ocasionado.

Comenzó a embestirla de manera suave, para acostumbrarle a lo que venía después, él sabía bien que no debía de esforzar su cuerpo, pero aun así lo hacía, con temor de no despertar para ver el rostro de su amada.

Takane acariciaba las hebras de su chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gritar por el placer y acatar la atención de los vecinos, nuevamente sin darse cuenta se estaban besando con pasión, los dos sin temor jugando con sus lenguas demostrándose su amor prohibido en aquel beso, se separaron por la falta de aire, y porque Takane ,su amada Takane, ya daba señales de que llegaría pronto a su clímax, su interior se estrechaba más y más, presionando el miembro de Haruka esta vez con mayor intensidad que la del principio, y parecía que este iba creciendo en su interior.

-Hnng, n…no puedo más aaahhh, ma…más-suplico mordiéndole el hombro y arañándole la espalda, mientras enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de Haruka, y este con su mayor esfuerzo incremento la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Haruka entendía muy bien ello, y lastima que ello termine algo rápido, para distraerse apretujaba con fuerza los senos de Takane, que para suerte de él y posiblemente por la pubertad estaban creciendo, y se satisfacía con ellos lamiéndolos y con su lengua erectandolos. Con esto Takane, sintiendo ya su terminar, se aferró con más fuerza a este, escondiendo su rostro entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro, para así terminar de correrse. Por su parte haruka ejercía las embestidas y poco a poco se fue cediendo hasta dar un gruñido, y venirse llenándole de todo su líquido, esta dio un gemido al sentir el líquido caliente pasar por sus entrañas.

Como siempre aquella experiencia para los dos jóvenes era tan satisfactoria, que sentían que en el último momento se complementaban al estallarse y unir sus líquidos, era tan difícil de explicar pero ellos lo sentían tan simple y eso les gustaba.

Haruka ahora si totalmente cansado se tiró a lado de Takane, dando respiraciones descontroladas, tomo a esta entre sus brazos para llenarle de besos la mejilla.

-Takane…te amo mucho-susurro el chico, esperando respuesta pero como siempre, esta simplemente le sonreía algo cansada y se abrazaba a él avergonzada ¿Cuándo le dirá también que le ama? Teniendo siempre este pensamiento en su mente, agarro una sábana para cubrirse junto a ella, y así dormir plácidamente.

-¿te fue refrescante la ducha? Takane-murmuro el chico sonriéndole, mientras le mostraba que había subido de nivel, y este le felicitaba-

-obvio, ¿tus padres ya vinieron?- pregunto algo nerviosa, ya que no midió cuando lo estaban haciendo, si es que sus "suegros" estaban en casa.

-ha, si, tranquila, vinieron después de eso-sonrió pícaramente, mi9entras esta le tiraba la toalla echa un tomate.

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas tan abiertamente!-exclamo algo enojada, y se sentaba a lado de él, mientras este le respondía riéndose.

-¡me gusta ver a Takane echa un tomate recién cosechado! –exclamo abrazándole mientras ella le golpeteaba para que le soltara.

-moh ¡cállate!- después de que se separaran, y este le diera algo de comer, se fueron a dormir, para mañana ir los dos al colegio y así no levantar sospechas, pero tarde era ya que Takane no le dijo lo que shintarou estaba sospechando, no le quería causar problemas a su "red".

* * *

><p><strong>Alice0623: a ti siempre te noto en todos los fic´s HaruTakaKonoEne, bien mija mia, no deshonras a tu raza )?, por otro lado lo sé, es que yo soy una roleplayer y casi siempre roleo en primera persona, por eso la costumbre en ello en poner todo en primera persona. Alguien más que ama el ShinTaka!, si la ship culposa de la mayoría que ama el HaruTaka, es comprensible xD, la verdad es que si soy malísima con las tildes ese mi problema:v**

**Pero, si la verdad que este fic no será ShinTaka, ya se notó con lo último, y creo que ya respondí del por qué Haruka es la red de takane eue, mátame ahora si quieres)? **

**DokuHime-Sama: Senpai)? Adkaskñasnf**

**Obvio que le voy a seguir:U, pero para mala suerte por las próximas semanas llegaremos solo al cuarto capítulo o quinto y entraremos en hiatus:c , si entiendo ello de las Mayúsculas pero como mencione antes es mi problema en la escritura xD**

**Hiru: Bueno ya vistes con todo ese lemon, que es HaruTaka! Mi maximun otepeh, pero no negare que habrá momentos ShinTaka w.**


	3. engaños

** Oie prro k riko**

**Pensé que este fic no tendría tanta aceptación x'D**

**La verdad es que si, va a ver demasiado lemon, ya que he visto que la suma de lemon´s HaruTaka va ganando puesto y eso me alegra )?**

**Con lo del ShinTaka /ShinEne, la verdad es que si va a ver algo de esa pareja, pero coño no será como el de Mitsu Neko xD coño no.**

**Mujer si vez esto te hamo si con h porque no es un error )? Staph**

**Lamento que sea tarde, pero es que cada vez que me quedaba hasta tarde para hacer el siguiente capítulo, me quede linchada en la otra laptop y asi no se podía porque me entretenía a full xD**

**Disclaimer: KagePro no me pertenece le pertenece a Jin**

* * *

><p><p>

La mañana caía en los parpados del chico de lunar que los levantaba pesadamente, mirando a su alrededor, algo preocupado por no encontrar a su amada. Se levantó y bajo las escaleras rápidamente encontrándose con la encantadora escena de ella fraternizando con sus padres, no pudo evitar que en su rostro se le formara una sonrisa.

-Haruka, ¿ya estabas despierto? –tomo iniciativa, la madre del chico de lunar, que solo asentía felizmente para tomar asiento a lado de Takane.

- ¿Durmieron juntos? –los dos asintieron poniendo caras de inocentes sin entender el por qué, cosa que ellos sabían muy bien, pero aparentaban – Ha, que buenos amigos son –exclamo la madre de Haruka feliz, y algo aliviada.

- chicos apúrense, Haruka lamentamos pero no podremos ir a dejarte esta vez…-murmuro el señor algo triste, y Haruka simplemente asintió ya que tenía toda su boca llena de comida, Takane por su lado ya había terminado su desayuno y se dirigía a la cocina para lavar el plato.

-Oh querida, no, no, no te preocupes yo los lavare – dicho esto por parte de la señora Takane se despidió para ir a la habitación a cambiarse.

-es una chica muy educada y linda-

- ¿ohm?-

-Haruka, ¿tú y ella son novios?- aunque Haruka quisiera admitirlo él tampoco sabía lo que era y solo se limitó a negar con semblante triste.

- ¿te gusta?- el por su lado simplemente asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que sus padres también sonrieran.

- Que nervios…-musito la chica, que subía las escaleras con el corazón en la mano, y cerró la puerta para respirar algo agitada, y después tirarse a la cama y olerla…-igual que el aroma de Haruka…-pudo susurrar y quedarse ahí embelesada.

-Ha, ¿Takane? ¿Qué haces ahí tirada?-murmuro Haruka que recién entraba, y Takane se levantaba totalmente avergonzada, al menos no se dio cuenta que estaba aspirando su aroma.

-¡Nada!-exclamo para correr al baño con su uniforme, y comenzar a cambiarse, ya estaba lista, se estaba haciendo sus coletas de siempre para mirarse en el espejo, por un segundo había olvidado que le había prometido a shintarou que no iba a ir con sus shorts, dio un suspiro pesado, y hará como si nada ha pasado…

- ¿estas lista? - murmuro Haruka, para darle un sonrisa, mientras ella asentía para coger su maleta y el cuaderno que se quedó en la mesita de noche de Haruka.

Al poco rato los dos ya estaban caminando, para llegar a su colegio, sin ni siquiera haber dado un pie, Takane se fue corriendo hacia el baño dejando a un Haruka desconcertado.

-Haruka y… ¿Takane? –murmuro Ayano junto a Shintarou, que venían detrás del chico de lunares, este por su lado les saludo mientras alzaba sus brazos sin saber el porqué, los más ruidosos de ese grupo se fueron adelantando dejando solo al chico de ojeras enormes que miraban a una dirección concreta con gesto burlón.

-Deja de Burlarte…-murmuro Takane saliendo de su escondite para ir donde Shintarou quien trataba de no reírse de su amiga que parecía más un tomate.

-Perdón, pero la verdad pensé que no vendrías así…-murmuro para mirar hacia otro lado, recordando su álbum prohibido de piernas al descubierto, sonrojándose violentamente.

-me molestarías si no lo haría…-dicho esto cubrió su rostro rojo con sus manos, quedando los dos como tomates.

Los alaridos ante la escena tan conmovedora llego a los oídos de haruka y Ayano, que voltearon su rostro, para apreciar la "maravillosa" escena de sus amores totalmente sonrojados, mirándose a los ojos, como si de una pareja de novios se tratase.

-¿he? –murmuraron a la par los dos jóvenes, que miraban algo enfurecidos la escena, y caminaban hacia ellos, tomando del brazo a cada uno llevando por caminos distintos.

-¡¿Haruka?!-

-¡¿Ayano?!- por si los dos guardaron silencio, y la gente se fue comportando aunque los susurros de "celos" no paraban, ni la mirada de Takane o la de Shintarou pudo acabar con estos susurros, puesto que la Maravillosa campana si puedo haciendo que todos se metieran en sus salones.

Haruka metió al salón de clases a su amada tratando de no ser brusco.

-Takane me está engañando…con Shin…-articulo mientras se sentaba en su puesto, y esta quedaba perpleja ante lo dicho.

-Pero, ¡¿de que estas hablando?! –Exclamo furiosa mientras azotaba su mano contra el pupitre de Haruka y este alzaba su mirada sorprendido – si te estuviera engañando con Shintarou, ¡no mentiría! ¡¿Es que acaso no comprendes que me estoy volviendo una maldita buena mentirosa?! Y ¡que pronto o ya estaré cayendo en mi red! ¡Mi jodida red eres tu Haruka! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! Estoy cayendo en una red viviente de la cual me consume cada día…-la voz de su amada se fue apagando, oh Dios no, Haruka se levantó para darle un abrazo, aunque sus sospechas seguían en pie por parte de Shin.

-lo siento mucho Takane, la verdad no sé qué me paso, es un sentimiento raro…-susurro en el oído de la chica para acariciar sus hebras y darle un beso tierno, pero esta no quiso aceptar - ¿takane?

-si vas a estar poniéndote en ese plano es mejor dejar las cosas así como estamos antes de esa noche, como "amigos"…-susurro la chica de coletas, tratando de parecer lo más madura posible, no le era satisfactorio decir esto, pero era lo mejor para el por su salud, y para ella por sus sentimientos.

- ¿T…Takane?, ¿de qué hablas?-la chica simplemente le negó y se zafo del abrazo, para sentarse en su puesto, entrando el profesor Tateyama como siempre el profesor "oportuno" en su mayor expresión.

-¡buenos días! –exclamo el señor saludando con ánimos, mientras Haruka le sonreía algo forzado, realmente preocupado a las palabras de Takane… ¿volver a ser lo de antes? ¿Se refiera hacer otra vez amigos y nada más?... ¿entonces todo lo que supuso fue un engaño? no paraba de mirar a su lado, con ojos algo llorosos, pero se los limpiaba rápidamente mientras el profesor dictaba la clase, y las horas se pasaron como tortura para Haruka hasta ser la hora del descanso, viniendo con ello Ayano y Shintarou que actuaban normalmente o eso creían.

Takane se levantó dedicándoles una sonrisa forzada también a los dos, algo que shintarou noto rápidamente

Haruka y Ayano conversaban alegremente, haciendo que lo de la mañana no paso. Mientras que shintarou y takane no podían ni dirigirse la mirada, así que distraídamente se fueron alejando, hasta subir las escaleras y quedarse ahí.

-¿Qué sucede contigo y Ayano?-

-No, yo debería de preguntar ello, ¿Qué sucede contigo y Haruka?-

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio algo alarmados por que alguien los descubriera.

-no sucede nada conmigo y Haruka, ya no sucede nada…-susurro escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas hincadas

- ¿a que te refieres con que no sucede nada?-la chica siguió guardando silencio, y este solo dio un suspiro algo vago para sobarle la cabeza- _¿será que podrás tener confianza?._

* * *

><p><strong>son la cinco de la mañana y no dormido nada )?<strong>

**despues contesto vuestros reviews**

**y si se aclaro por que es su puta red, hubo y habra momentos shintakas, ahora si me voy a cama _(:'3Jl)_**

**lamento demasiado la demora enserio.**


	4. Yuukei Yesterday part 1

**Subiré este capítulo antes de que me maten.**

**Lamento mucho que se allá terminado el desmadre entre Haruka y Takane, pero será por qué coffcoffspoilercoffcoff**

**Tiene que juntarse junto Yuukei Yesterday )? xD**

**Ok paro:c la verdad es que me decepcione con mi fic, re pendejo lo sé pero ahora me vinieron las ideas y ello.**

**Gracias colegio para algo sirves (¿xD**

**Lamento que no haya podido escribir o subir algo de este fic, pero es que entre a clases y bueno hoy dia falte lel**

**Sin mas que decir.**

**Disclaimer: KagePro le pertenece a Jin.**

* * *

><p>La chica se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su amigo, y alzo su mirada hacia él, mientras este le miraba esperando respuesta "<em>confianza"<em>, eso es lo que la chica no tiene con nadie, pero ¿por qué el la reclama?

**-**no deberías de interesarte en este tipo de cosas…-finalizo con una mueca de incomodidad, por la atención obtenida, pero no querida de su amigo, para finalizar todo ese momento la chica de coletas solo se levantó para bajar rápidamente las escaleras siendo perseguida por el otro.

A los pocos segundos los dos ya estaban corriendo por todo el colegio, la chica llego a su salón cansada para encerrarse, pero Shintarou seguía ejerciendo Fuerza contra la puerta.

-¡Takane!, ¡quiero saber!-exclamo el chico esforzándose lo más que puede, no se había dado cuenta que el timbre había sonado así finalizando el recreo.

-¡He dicho que no!, Shintarou por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles…-la súplica de Takane hizo que el chico dejara de ejercer, mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta como Takane se derrumbaba, si el realmente no le importara la chica de coletas, pensaría que es una dramática, pero para que la chica se ponga así es que es algo muy delicado entre los dos.

-no molestare…-murmure para abrir la puerta, y esta le miro con una mezcla de molestia y sorpresa – ten confianza –murmuro nuevamente, mientras se agachaba en donde ella estaba y le retiraba una de las lágrimas que se había colado por sus mejillas rosado opaco.

Haciendo que su amiga se sorprendiera ¿Por qué tanta dedicación a esto por parte del chico?

-¿por qué?...-le reclamo mientras le abrazaba, el azabache sabía muy bien el por qué, quería explotar tanto los celos de Haruka y también porque…

-no lo sé-miro hacia otro lado, sobándole la cabeza –tal vez algún día me puedas decir la verdad…-se levantó dejando a la chica en el suelo, y se fue de ahí.

La chica de coletas no tardó mucho en levantarse y hacer como si nada ha pasado, de pronto Haruka fue el que entro en el salón.

-¡Taka...Takane!-exclamo el dándole un abrazo a la chica, su amada, esta como respuesta solo consiguió sobresaltarse y hacerlo para atrás con un empujón suave por parte de sus manos.

Bajo su mirada al suelo, derrotado, al parecer ella quiere mantener en pie aquello, se dirigió a su puesto para abrir su cuaderno y garabatear, pero no conseguía hacer algo decente, eso le enojaba de sobremanera.

Miro a su izquierda y la chica solo escuchaba música mirando al ventanal de aquel salón.

¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán así?

Las preguntas que se hacía y sus respuestas no le gustaban para nada, no le agradaba ello.

-He…hey… ¿Takane?-la chica viro de inmediato clavando sus ojos, en los de él, se estremeció de por sí, y le dedico una sonrisa-¿Quieres jugar?

Takane asintió de inmediato y arrastro su silla a la de él, como era de esperarse su profesor estaba faltando más de lo normal, extrajo su PsP y el chico por igual comenzando la partida.

Los dos actuaron como siempre entre risas y juegos, un par de maldiciones por parte de Takane cada vez que perdía. Y un puchero de Haruka cuando en el multijugador lo mataban por estar desprevenido.

Pero eso se debía a que observaba el perfil de su querida gamer, el quiere poder besar aquellos labios…pero sabía que sería otro de sus sueños, ya que ella termino la situación.

-Haruka, es la quinta vez que te mat…- giro rápidamente encontrándose cerca del dibujante, y retrocedió pero este le agarro de las manos, acercándose más a la Gamer –Haruka sabes que n-antes de poder finalizar aquel reclamo los labios del dibujante se posaron en los suyos débilmente.

De repente, ella olvido lo que le había dicho, y comenzó una lucha entre los dos de tener el control de quien besaba a quien, sus lenguas luchaban por obtener el control se separan de vez en cuando para obtener aire, pero volvían a lo mismo.

Sus lenguas hacían un baile erótico en donde Haruka ganaba por estar masajeando a su vez los senos de Takane.

La chica como respuesta gimoteaba, clavando sus uñas por arriba del suéter del dibujante, los labios de Haruka fueron bajando por el cuello de Takane.

Recordó de pronto la situación de la mañana, por extraño motivo, y comenzó a morder aquel fino cuello.

Takane rápidamente dio un salto, y Haruka rio levemente.

Los dos sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el piso, volviendo a besarse y revolcarse en el suelo de aquel salón.

Las manos de Haruka fueron desabotonando el suéter y la camiseta de Takane, bajo hasta sus senos, y estimulo los pezones erectos de su amada con su lengua, dirigió su boca hacia uno y su mano hacia el que quedaba libre.

Dándole unos masajes que hacían que la chica gritara por el placer obtenido, esta se tapó los labios con su mano mientras que con la otra, le daba algunos golpecitos para que se detuviera, pero ya era tarde.

Y otra vez ella era una víctima fácil…

Ella otra vez estaba cayendo en aquella red.

En la cual quería huir, Pero no podía…

Takane maldijo por lo bajo a Shintarou, todo por el capricho del chico, al querer que no venga en short, ahora ella es una víctima fácil para Haruka.

El dibujante retiro la ropa restante de Takane, y metió dos dedos en su intimidad haciendo que la gamer se estremeciera, siguió con aquellos movimientos experimentando con los gestos que quería crear y crear, ahora que sabe que es la última vez que los vera, haciendo que ella tocara el cielo de forma rápida.

Retiro sus dedos, mientras los lamia, y se posicionaba entre las piernas abriéndole más a su paso.

Esta vez, el no pregunto, esta vez el entro sin más.

Fue brusco, como si tratara de transmitirle que no tendría escrúpulos esta vez, la chica lo sabía lo sentía

En todo aquel lapso, Haruka sucumbía en ella sin compasión, mientras Takane solo podía responder con gemidos.

En aquel acto quedo una marca, aparte de los mordiscos, aparte de todo ello, una marca psicológica.

Acabaron abrazados en el suelo, la chica con miedo temblado por efecto de la compañía del dibujante, que por su parte respiraba algo pausado.

A paso pausado Shintarou y Ayano caminaban, Ayano no reclamo nada, ella no debe de hacerlo no es nada más que una molestia para el chico. Y al chico no le importaba, se rasco la cabeza al sentir tal incomodidad en el aire.

-¡Shintarou!-llamo fuertemente la chica, el chico se había quedado navegando en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había pasado el salón de Takane y haruka.

Regreso chasqueando sus labios un tanto molesto, mientras se rascaba el cuero cabelludo por el estrés provocado.

-mucha tensión…-pudo murmurar Ayano, y el Chico le quedo mirando extrañado.

No sabía el porqué de tanta razón por parte de Ayano.

* * *

><p><strong>Y fin (¿<strong>

**Perdón si decepciona: U**

**Me siento re mal, he tenido varias discusiones con mis maredas:c la wea fea**

**www no importa me descargo en el haruTaka.**


	5. Yuukei Yesterday part 2

**Update (? **

**-creo que se escribe asi Ah re- **

**perdonen si no he contestado los Reviews, lo hare al final de este capitulo. **

**LO JURO (? **

**_(:'3JL)_ **

**Bueno comenzare. **

**Yuukei Yesterday solo constara de Dos partes, o eso espero (? **

**Disclaimer: KagePro no me** **pertenece**

* * *

><p><p>

La puerta se iba a abrir y la chica, recién se iba levantando, rápidamente y con algo de dificultad corrió hacia la puerta tapándose sus pechos, y la cerro poniendo seguro, tapo las ventanas con algunas cortinas que estaban en el techo de unos armarios.

Aliviada suspiro, mientras escuchaba las quejas de Shintarou pidiendo que abrieran la maldita puerta, y Ayano tratando de Calmarle.

de tanto alboroto Haruka se levanto, y Takane le hizo señas de que se comenzara a vestir, el dibujante le hizo caso a Takane, y agarro sus ropas para empezar a vestirse.

tiraba algunas miradas hacia su Gamer, en donde esta les decía que se adelantara que el profesor Kenjirou dejo un reemplazo y que ese reemplazo les dejo un trabajo a los dos, no le daba mucha importancia a lo que decía.

a el le sorprendió la manera, buena realmente buena, de mentir de Takane, ¿en que se esta convirtiendo su amante?

Takane para su suerte convenció de mala ganas a Shintarou y Ayano, que se fueron, y esta agarro sus ropas con algo de vergüenza ya que el dibujante no le quitaba el ojo de encima, se empezó a vestir.

-Takane, ¿te espero afuera?- de manera rápida la chica negó, la pregunta fue algo tarde, la chica ya estaba completamente vestida, y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, para meterlas en su maleta.

el dibujante di un suspiro para hacer lo mismo, mientras miraba la puerta si tan solo Takane no se hubiera levantado, los dos estuvieran dando explicaciones absurdas del por que estaban en el piso abrazados, y para la cerecita en el pastel desnudos.

se sonrojo ante la idea de explicar que Takane y el son por así decirlo "Amantes"

-¿Haruka?-pregunto la chica de coletas, al ver lo perdido que se encontraba el dibujante en sus pensamientos, este respondió con una sonrisa característica el, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y siguiera su camino, dejando atrás al chico de lunares que pedía que no fuera tan rápido.

-me iré por mi lado, vete tu por el tuyo...-musito para empezar a correr y perderse entre al gente que salía de su trabajo, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el colegio?

**-ALGUNOS MESES DESPUES- **

-¿Te gusta estar conmigo?-

-me encanta estar contigo, Takane...-

-¡¿He?!q...que...¡¿Ha?!¡¿Enserio?!-exclamo la chica de coletas, para levantarse de su asiento asombrada, pero es que es normal, han experimentado un montón de cosas, aparte del sexo.

-¿Hablas enserio?...-murmuro para acercarse a el, mientras le pockeaba levemente la espalda pero el no respondía..., haciendo que esta se enoje y tome sus cosas, para incitarle a que responda, pero nada...nada de nada, aun más furiosa que antes sintiéndose utilizada para una de sus bromas inocentes, agarro su maleta ya echa y partió rumbo a la puerta.

-¡Me voy!-exclamo para salir del salón, con paso firme mientras se perdía en el pasillo.

-no t...te vallas, Takane...no me dejes...-pudo murmurar el chico con dificultad, mientras trataba de levantarse, pero decayó contra su escritorio y quedo ahí, para empezar a sentir pesados sus parpados.

-soy una mala amiga...-pudo musitar la chica antes de entrar a la sala de aquel hospital en donde estaba su dibujante, su tutor le coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica, y le sonrió consolándole - L...las cosas de Haruka están todavía en el salón ¿verdad? Iré a verlas, dígale que todo estará bien...-murmuro la chica con un nudo en la garganta y salió corriendo para perderse entre los doctores y enfermeras

Caminaba y caminaba con las cosas de su amado, en sus brazos y se encontró con su "amiga" Ayano ¿Seguirá aun molesta por que lo ha pasado con Shintarou?

la chica de binchas se percato de la presencia de la gamer, y le sonrió como respuesta.

-Takane, ¿Cómo asi estas por aquí?-murmuro, mientras miraba un folleto en singular-la clases ya terminaron.

-lo sé, es que Haruka tuvo un ataque pero esta vez fue mas fuerte que los normales-el gesto de tranquilidad de Ayano, fue sustituido por una expresión de Preocupación extrema.

-¡¿esta bien?!-

-Si, por suerte tu padre lo encontró, luego de que...-

-¿De qué, takane?-

-Luego de que yo le dejara, en el salón, no sabia que el...-

-no te martirices, Takane-

-si tanto lo dices- las dos se miraron y rieron levemente.

-y el chico que siempre esta contigo?-

-¿Shintarou?-la chica de binchas se sonrojo levemente, mientras sonreía como toda enamorada.

a lo que Takane pudo responder con una Sonrisa victoriosa, como si de un ejercicio matemático se tratase.

-el se fue a su casa, bueno el es muy bueno en todas las materias, pero en Cultura Física es realmente pésimo y por eso siempre el profesor le rega...y eso, yo...-

La gamer se acerco peligrosamente a la chica de binchas sonriéndole de manera burlona, mientras esta retrocedía riendo nerviosa.

-¡Aja!-exclamo ella para cerrar puño contra la otra mano, y la chica de binchas trato de negarlo pero torpemente, haciendo que fuera mas obvio.

-Moh, pero no sé por que te enamoraste de alguien como el, no es ni lindo-afirmo con destreza mientras regresaba en donde estaba y Ayano suspiraba aliviada.

la chica de binchas rio levemente, pero nerviosa, mientras Takane le tiraba otras de sus sonrisas burlonas.

-valla, valla que suerte ha de tener ese tonto al tenerte a ti siempre a tu lado-

-¡No...no!, t...te equivocas Takane, Yo siempre estoy apegada a Shintarou, como una plaga a el , necesita a un chica egocéntrica que lo arrastre y bueno yo...no soy ello-las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio ante lo dicho

-bueno, No es Necesario eso...-

-y, ¿tu?-

-¿he?-

-¿ya le dijiste a Haruka, lo que sientes?-la gamer guardo silencio, y miro hacia el piso, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-¡Debes!...-exalto levemente a la Gamer, mientras le miraba atentamente, y la de binchas aclaro su garganta -¡Debes de decirle a Haruka, lo que sientes!; después no habrá tiempo para decirlo y te arrepentirás...¡Por eso, iras a decirle tus sentimientos...!, Aunque se que no soy la mejor para decir ello...-guardo silencio, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa gentil a su amiga, y esta se le devolvía igualmente.

-Lo Hare...-afirmo, mientras se despedía de ella y comenzaba a correr en dirección hacia el hospital.

-¡lo hare le diré a Haruka que yo lo A!- sin pensarlo dos veces su cuerpo decayó de manera rápida, dándose un "beso" con el suelo, solo por eso no se daría vencida, comenzó a arrastrarse lo mejor que podía - No me falles ahora...maldito cuerpo...-pudo maldecir al sentir sus parpados realmente pesados, lo ultimo que pudo divisar fue la figura de su tutor, sonriéndole de manera retorcida y se despedía de ella con una mano.

"Por favor, Dios, yo te lo pido no dejes que todo este romance termine como un recuerdo del Atardecer de Ayer"

"Haruka...yo te prometo reencontrarnos y decirte lo mucho que te..."

"Amo"

* * *

><p><p>

-Un Gusto, "Goshujin", ¡Mi nombre es Ene! y viviré en este computador así que por favor, ¡Cuida de mi!-

-¡ha!, he...esto, el g...gusto es mío, Shintarou Kisaragi-afirmo un chico mientras miraba su alrededor un montón de bolsas llenas de basuras, sintió por primera vez en aquel lapso de encierro, vergüenza.

-espero llevarnos bien, Goshujin-musito la chica cybernetica, dedicándole una sonrisa, que le hizo recordar al principiante Hikkimori su Amor muerto.

no lo pudo evitar, que una lagrima se resbalara en aquel momento por su mejilla, haciendo que la Virus se preocupe al instante.

-¡Waah! Goshujin, ¿Estas bien?-dijo la chica, mientras trataba de hacerle reír, y el chico solo seguía llorando derrumbándose en el escritorio.

"Ayano, Ayano" era lo que podía musitar el chico entre sollozos, la ente virtual no sabia que hacer y simplemente se desvaneció en pixeles dejando al chico a solas por un momento.

"Shintarou, No llores por mi, Sigo siendo la tonta de siempre Tehehehe" el chico alzo su mirada de inmediato encontrándose con la recién llegada que tenia una Imagen de Ayano, se sorprendió al instante y esbozo una sonrisa al ver que la chica emulaba la voz de su querida chica suicida.

"Si, tan solo el la hubiera ayudado aquel día"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**me encanto, ver que algunas personas pensaron que el capitulo anterior era el FINAL, final de la historia y no nada que ver (?**

**esta historia durara entre los 12 o 11 capitulos no mas.**

**creo**

**a no ser.**

**CrissNyan: Si no eres la unica que sufre con ese fic (?**

**yo sigo esperando el Update de su historia ;m; , jajaja NO la verdad no soy tan fan, fan del ShinAya solo me parecen algo tiernos; a sus ordenes mi señora (?**

**Mitsui Neko: OH HNNNG SENPAI, Me ha noticeado La felicidad (? _(:'3JL)_**

**TU eres la culpable de que ahora en todos los fics que hago alla Shintaka aunque sea leve (?**

**Me alegro que les guste el lemon, habra mas! y no solo del haruTaka;)-cara pedofila-**

**Otra vez Doña CrissNyan:No este y demas no sera el final de la historia, creo que te he trolleado mi estimado uwu.**

**no fue con esas intenciones, andaba media dormida, y escribi fin pero del capitulo! D:**

**Nuestro bebe Kokonose ya no es un Caballero, paso hacer un Cani/Wachiturro u.u**

**en que hemos fallado ?!, oh todavia no saques conclusiones sobre si te decepciona la Historia YO DIGO DEL CAPITULO :U**

**DokuHime-sama: Todo el Mundo le hace Bullying al Capitulo 4:'3 , claro que lo seguire aunque entraremos en hiatus de vez en cuando, por cosas del colegio, por ejemplo en estos momentos deberia estar practicando para mi Obra de Teatro (?x'D**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por todos lo apoyos anales (?, y eso u/w/u**

**por cierto tengo DA :U**

**Sere tu Competencia Kiagumo-sama -inserte corazon guei-**


	6. Nuevos Comienzos

**espero poder subirlo, estoy algo cansada y ando haciendo un dibujo que seria el escenario de la obra de teatro. **

**nosotros haremos el tema "trick and treat" de los Hermanos Kagamine. **

**-i ship it (?- no me maten :U **

**y eso uwu, bueno no molesto con mis cosas! mejor vallamos al grano que seria el fic:9 **

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos años desde que Takane en su forma de Virus estuvo con Shintarou ayudándole en las buenas y en las malas, principalmente en las malas.<p>

sus momentos de agonía en donde siempre trataba de quitarse la vida, pero por si no fuera por la chica virus, el ya seria una noticia en la zona amarilla del periódico.

todo iba normal, hasta que por una de sus típicas discusiones la preciada soda de Shintarou cae sobre su teclado, dando finalizada su vida.

la virus se carcajeaba por la mala actuación de su Goshujin, y poniéndose a buscar un lugar en donde ir a comprar al teclado, Ene interrumpió el momento de agonía de Shintarou.

este como respuesta le insulto, la chica simplemente le sonreía, aunque no lo demostrara por dentro le dolía todos esos insultos que el chico le decía, por alguna tontería que la pequeña hacia.

ella siguió fortaleciendo aquel lado mentiroso, y aunque nunca lo saca con el Hikkimori, lo tiene ahí activado...

ahora ellos dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en una banda llamada "Mekakushi Dan" o mejor conocido por Momo El "mekameka".

la pequeña virus estaba descansando en el celular de Shintarou, no era por nada, pero ella estaba en esos días en donde no quiere molestar a nadie y quiere dormir. Y eso que ha ella le encanta molestar, y especialmente a su Goshujin.

-Moh Ene, Ten modales y preséntate ante el nuevo miembro-la pantalla del celular se prendió débilmente, acatando la atención de un albino que se encontraba cerca de Shintarou quien había ido donde se encontraba la bella durmiente- eso es, los dejo solos Momo y la Danchou me están llamando, hasta luego...-sin mas que perder se fue dejando al desconocido albino junto a la pantalla que se apagaba lentamente por el sueño provocado en la virus.

-Hola...-musito el albino por iniciativa, y la pantalla se prendió de golpe dando una luz que cegó por unos instantes al albino, cuando fue abriendo sus parpados vio a una pequeña chica de cabelleras amarradas en dos coletas altas, lo opuesto a su desaparecida amiga "Hiyori".

lo que le llamo mas la atención fue, los ojos llorosos de la chica y lo que balbuceaba no se le podía entender, y el albino tenia miedo de que aquellas pequeñas gotas de agua eran provocadas por el.

-¿Haruka?...-musito la chica con voz ahogada, y el Albino extrañado negó rápidamente como si de un insulto se tratase- ¡¿Por qué?! -exclamo la pequeña, mientras caía contra la barrera que los separaba, Su voz era igual solo que mas fría y pausada...solo es un granito de diferencia...

-No...Haruka, no, Yo me llamo Konoha-murmuro el chico, mientras Ene le miraba y se quitaba rápidamente las lagrimas, le dedico una sonrisa suave mientras la pantalla se apagaba, pero el Albino prendió el Celular sorprendiendo a la Virus- ¿Tu eres?

-¿Mi nombre?-

-Si, acaso tu también olvidas tu nombre?-

-No...no..., me llamo Ene, es un gusto conocerte Har...Quiero decir Konoha-musito torpemente, mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus mangas. la pantalla se apago pero esta vez no por Ene ni Konoha si no que la Batería se había descargado.

en aquel oscuro lugar Ene, rompió en llanto, un llanto mezclado entre felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

le había encontrado, por supuesto que era el, no cabía ni la menor duda de que el era su Amado Haruka...Haruka Kokonose.

pero...

el no la recuerda, tal vez sea que el mismo quien allá bloqueado todo recuerdo de ella, con la tecnología que hay ahora quien sabe.

todo aquel llanto que estuvo guardando, nadie lo escucho ni quedara rastro de que alguna vez esa animada e incluso algo molestosa virus lloro.

Ahora ella, tratara a su Amado como si fuera alguien común y corriente, no debería de hacerse problemas...Aunque quisiera "reconquistarle" nunca podría, inclusive si lo hiciera ¿Qué ganaría con ello? ella ya no es un ser Humano, es solo un programa de computador.

Ya no puede sentir, nada de nada, aparte ahí en la banda están varias chicas lindas, exceptuando a Kido que por mas Tsundere que sea es de Kano, Marry que esta con Seto y son como Uña y Mugre...Y por ultima...Oh Diablos, musito para si misma.

Momo Kisaragi la hermana menor de su Goshujin, una Mujer de grandes atributos, que simplemente es perfecta, risueña cero molestosa como es la virus, millones de defectos se encontraba la virus estando a lado de la Idol.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada...-ante lo dicho río, esa risa que una persona da cuando esta desesperada y trata de consolarse a si misma. Así mismo, vio que la pantalla se fue prendiendo y vio al de ojifelinos, rápidamente se fue quito las lagrimas que se habían disparado sin permiso.

-¿Haz estado Llorando?-burlonamente Kano, se recostó en el sofá, mientras la virus se reía con algo de dificultad -Nee, Ene, conmigo no finjas, se que estuviste llorando.

las risas entre los dos pararon, y el chico se enderezo para ver mejor al celular.

-tengo algo interesante que contarte, sobre ti y tu verdadera identidad...-musito para que nadie escuchara y la chica quedo perpleja...-¿sabes realmente quien soy?...-de sus ojos emanaba una furia extrema, que lleves teniendo una identidad nueva, y que venga alguien a pisotearte todo tu trabajo elaborado en mentiras...¡IDIOTECES!

El chico Gatuno asintió, sonriente y se levanto para comenzar a irse, pero paro en seco.

-¿Segura que quier-

-déjate de estupideces y sigue Shuuya-el chico no solo se sorprendió se aterrorizo sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo su columna vertebral, y trago saliva, asintió para salir por la puerta principal y dar indicio a todo el Mekakushi de que salió.

* * *

><p>Las semanas había pasado y el albino no entendía bien el por qué de la preocupación de todos sus amigos, especialmente por cierto azabache de chompa roja que daba vueltas cerca de donde el estaba recostado.<p>

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa tonta virus?...¡No da señales de vida!...-el ex hikkimori guardo silencio por unos instantes y dirigió su mirada, hacia el albino que le miro curioso -¡Konoha! ¡tu fuiste el ultimo en hablar con Ene!-exclamo este, pero Konoha le miro confundido.

-¿Ene?...-musito algo aturdido mientras ladeaba su cabeza, el ex hikkimori di un suspiro y se alejo justo cuando la idol le había dicho que tengan cuidado. el albino no entendía el por que la gente que son sus amigos, le tiene miedo...sus ojos amenazaron con llorar.

-no te preocupes Konoha no llores-murmuro la pequeña medusa, dando su aparición repentina pero rápida, sobándole la cabeza, y este le sonrió limpiando levemente sus lagrimas.

entonces, después de tratar de recordar quien era Ene de la cual todo el mundo hablaba, inclusive Hibiya.

-Yo...hice llorar...a Ene...-musito pausadamente, mientras miraba al techo.

el azabache miro sorprendido al albino, ¿Konoha haciendo llorar a esa animada virus?

-eso es imposible Konoha, creo que tu vista estuvo fallando ese momento, veras Ene es una persona muy feliz demasiado, y eso llega ser algo molesto...¿entiendes?-el albino entiendo Ene es Molesta, eso tiene que recordar para siempre- bueno, entonces es algo imposible que ella estuviera llorando por...ti...y eso.

-pero, yo lo vi muy bien-

-¿hmm?-

-Vi, que de sus ojos caían varias gotas de aguas, muchas a decir verdad...-

-¿Por qué?...-susurro Shintarou algo preocupado, mientras se ponía a pensar, Ni siquiera Kano daba señales de ida, será que...Kuroha...los mato, ¡NO, no! Ene no se puede morir, ¡ella no! cualquier persona menos ella...

-¿Shin?...-El albino miraba todas las facciones que estaba haciendo el azabache, preocupación y desesperación

-esta bien, todo esta bien...-el albino se asusto aun mas, al ver esa tipo de reacción se levanto y llamo a Kido, que fue de inmediato.

-tiene un ataque de nervios...-

-¿un que?-

-ataque de nervios-

-¿los nervios le están atacando?...-kido rió ante lo ultimo dicho por el Albino y negó, después de explicarle Shintarou se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Kido y esta se quedo escuchando música.

El albino no sabia que mas hacer, que fue por comida y cuando volvió se dio cuenta que la lluvia se venia y aun así esos dos no daban señales de que vendrán.

la puerta fue abierta, por dos sujetos que estaban empapados por la lluvia que recién manifestaba motivos de Tormenta.

* * *

><p><strong>pos toma pah keh te enamoreh <strong>

**moreh **

**moreh **

**otra capitulo para este dia- noche huwat- **

**como sea! del HaruTaka pasamos al KonoEne y un posible KuroEne!-w- **

**supongo que ha cualquiera que ha perdido a un ser querido, y tengas otro ser querido y este no de señales de vida te coge los ataques. **

**no? **

**a nadie? **

**Fack, soy la unica (?**

**por otro lado, espero a ver hecho bien la personalidad de Konoha uwu**


	7. ¿Nuevo cuerpo?

**Subire un fic corto –no one-shot- de temática de Halloween**

**Tendrá como suceso después de "summertime records" y ello uwu**

**Kuroha hara su partipacion estelar en ese fic (9owo)9**

**Por otro lado, con lo de redes, ahora.**

**Kuroha hizo ya su aparición, sin que Kano o Takane estén, por eso ahora no pregunten si Kuroha aparezca creo que ya no lo hara.**

**A no ser**

**No**

**Disclaimer: KagePro no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>La puerta fue abierta por Kano, quien estaba empapado y tenía entre sus brazos a otro cuerpo que sobresalían cabelleras celestes fosforescentes.<p>

-Ayuda…-pudo musitar Kano, sin quitar su sonrisa y ojos burlones al albino que se asustaba un poco al ver como su amigo caía al suelo junto al otro cuerpo.

Konoha fue de inmediato a su Ayuda alzando al chico de inmediato, Kido al escuchar las quejas de Kano se levantó desesperada si era un sueño mal parqueado o que de verdad el chico había vuelto.

Corrió hacia la entrada y lo encontró a él quejándose por el dolor del como Konoha forcejeaba con él para que soltase el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Konoha, suéltale-ordeno la peli verde mientras el albino obedecía y dejo que se caiga haciendo que el chico de un grito como si de un gato se tratase al ser atropellado. Kido le levanto suavemente, haciendo que el chico soltara poco a poco al cuerpo, pero el chico sin siquiera soltarle lo volvió a coger como si su vida dependiera de ello.

A la Danchou le extraño esa actitud por parte del mentiroso, y lo hizo forcejear por un rato, el chico ya cansado soltó el cuerpo.

-Ene…-pudo murmurar, antes de caer desmayado, la danchou se acercó a Kano para tomarle la temperatura-estas volando en fiebre, idiota…-sorprendiéndose al ver que el chico había pronunciado el nombre de la virus, reviso el cuerpo y cayó hacia atrás.

¡Ese cuerpo enfundado hasta la cabeza era el…el de la virus!, miro al albino que también estaba sorprendido

-¿Quién es ella?-musito el, y Kido solo hizo un ademan de que la cargara, este obedeció quitando la funda que la envolvía descubriendo totalmente el cuerpo de la virus que solo tenía puesto el abrigo de Kano.

-Llévatela…-murmuro la danchou para irse con el gatuno a los pasillo oscuros, Konoha solo admiro el cuerpo de la virus.-linda…-musito mientras, acariciaba las hebras peculiares de la ya no virus, sintió un raro sentimiento al rozar un poco su piel, sintió como si ya lo hubiera percibido tiempo atrás.

Sin más que perder se la llevo a su habitación, y la arropo, estaba nervioso, su presencia le ponía nervioso ¿Por qué?, le toco la frente y esta quemaba.

-Auch…-musito el albino y se fue para llamar a Shintarou que corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la habitación del chico, abrazo el cuerpo y se pudo ver algunas lágrimas, que se las limpio rápidamente, porque su orgullo seguía en pie.

Konoha se tensó al ver la proximidad de Shintarou junto al ya no virus, pero solo se quedó mirando como Shintarou le atendía rápidamente a su fiebre alta.

Poco rato después la pequeña ya estaba con un rostro más relajado y su fiebre había bajado, Shintarou por fin se había ido y Konoha ya tenía algo de sueño, bueno él siempre tiene sueño, el Ama dormir, si hubiera un trabajo en donde solo consistiera dormir este ganaría millares de billetes.

Se hizo un espacio junto a la chica y se acurruco en su pecho, a él siempre cuando duerme le gusta buscar donde halla calor, como los bebes al dormir.

* * *

><p>El sol se hacía paso por las ventanas de aquel pequeño cuarto de ese apartamento, en donde la ya no virus se fue enderezando sintiendo un peso cerca de su vientre, trato de aclarar su vista, mover sus músculos, pero se movieron por el frio que recorría.<p>

Se dio cuenta que solo traía la chamarra de Kano, se asustó al ver que el peso era una persona, rápidamente recordó todo lo que paso junto a Kano, le dolió la cabeza de pronto todavía no estaba acostumbrada a tener ya un cuerpo, su cuerpo.

Se abrazó a si misma totalmente feliz, la persona le abrazo con ganas mientras le hacía recostar nuevamente, Ene no sabía quién era, si era Kano, las probabilidades apunta que si, por la chamarra y que esta desnuda.

Probablemente las bebidas que se echaron después de haber recuperado su cuerpo y que después de ello exitosamente hayan podido pasar su consciencia a su cuerpo, y como agradecimiento… ¡Vamos! Kano es pervertido pero su amor le pertenece a Kido, ¡A la danchou!, pero por qué demonios esta desnuda…ha cierto…solo Kano bebió ya que ella todavía seguía en el celular, no estaban seguros de todavía pasar su consciencia a su cuerpo, por no levantar sospechas.

Se sintió sucia, totalmente sucia, de que Hallan echo todo ese cambio de "cuerpos" en la habitación de un motel, Y que con tan solo una chamarra tenga que haber salido corriendo en brazos de Kano ya que ni bien puso el pie se fue de "mame" con el Piso.

De Ahí no recuerda más que el tacto de la lluvia contra su piel, extrañaba eso, no lo negaría ama la lluvia.

El cuerpo que estaba junto a ella se removió ante tantos movimientos ejecutados por la chica, la pequeña comenzó a tartamudear al darse cuenta de quien se trataba

-K…konoha…-susurro para que el chico levantara sus parpados y se los restriegue dedicándole unos buenos días, más una sonrisa…El mundo se le cayó a Ene en ese instante recordando que esa sonrisa le pertenecía a su antiguo amor.

Esta sin dudarlo se levantó, para enrollar la sabana en su cuerpo dejando al chico desprotegido del viento que azotaba en esa pequeña habitación.

El chico albino algo extrañado, dedico en mirar su figura femenina más curvada y fina, de lo que se veía en la computadora o celular del azabache, y otra vez volvió aquella emoción de querer tocar su piel, blanca demasiada, como la suya.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y la chica de coletas retrocedió dando en claro que no quería que él se acercara. Pero aun así el persistió, miro los labios de la chica y entonces recordó algo que le había dicho Marry sobre Ene.

_"Ene, es una chica muy dulce inclusive te la puedes comer a besitos, tehehehe"_

Entonces él se la comerá a Besos.

* * *

><p><strong>Juajuajuajua (¿<strong>

**Los dejare con la intriga :U**

**Pero ya tu sabeh, gracias a las insinuaciones heterosexuales por parte de Marry harán que halla lemon (9uwu)9**

**Oie ci3**

** DokuHime: Ya lo corregi! la verdad es que si lo escribi en la madrugada (9;A;)9**

**CrissNyan:¿Enserio? .-. valla me sorprende tu cocoro caguai dechuu/3**

**es facil trollearte bb2+1**

**Akita: a todo el mundo! ;v; , no la verdad no como sabras Konoha no recuerda a Takane / ene asi que no serian "Amigos" **

**A NO SER**


	8. Las consecuencias de un nuevo cuerpo

**He podido, o se me ha venido la inspiración de hacer el siguiente capítulo.**

**Me he sorprendido demasiado de que este fic tenga aceptación ya 16 Reviews! (;v;)9**

**Muchas gracias a todos por darme esta oportunidad :v**

**Huehuehue_(:'3JL)_**

**Disclaimer: KagePro no me pertenece, le pertenece a Jin.**

* * *

><p>Llevo sus manos al nudo que tenía en la cadera y lo desato dejando ver el cuerpo semi-desnudo de la chica de coletas, frunció un poco el ceño asustando a la chica, pero la razón era que sentía el aroma del mentiroso emanar de su cuerpo, y era esa chamarra que tenía puesta.<p>

Comenzó a quitársela y le tiro lo más lejos de su vista, La pequeña rápidamente reacciono tapando sus senos.

Konoha le sonrió débilmente mientras le abrazaba haciendo rozar sus pieles, una descarga eléctrica sintió el albino, tan suave la piel de la pequeña, quería sentirle más a fondo, Konoha no paraba de acariciar todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Y la chica no sabía del porqué de la nada, él lo estaba haciendo, de repente sintió los labios del chico posicionarse en su hombro dejando varias marcas, Emitió un leve jadeo, haciendo que el albino se detuviera.

-Repitelo-pidio más como favor que orden, mientras que la chica alzaba sus hombros, ella no podría fingir un jadeo, no lo haría con él.

El albino algo triste siguió dejando su recorrió del cuello hasta el mentón, y llego a los labios rosados opaco de la peli azul, no lo pensó en ningún momento.

"_Ene es tan dulce que te la puedes comer a besitos, tehehehe"_

Sus labios se acariciaban con enorme pasión, Konoha lo encontraba reconfortante, el de alguna manera ya se había sentido así y eso aunque no lo crea solo era con la chica, que no hace muy poco tiempo la recordó como el molestoso virus, pero él no la ve como un virus molestoso, la ve como Marry le había dicho Alguien dulce que puede ser devorada a Besos y eso él ahora está haciendo.

Konoha aún mantenía la experiencia de Besar gracias a su antiguo Yo, Haruka quien aprendió a besar gracias a Takane, y valla que seguía teniendo ese toque que lo distinguía.

El albino cargo al ex virus quien se aferraba a su cintura rozando sus partes intimidas, con lo que los dos gruñeron un poco, solo un par de telas los separaba, pero pronto no será así.

El chico fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar a la ingle de la chica de coletas, quien algo sorprendida asentía, cuando él era Haruka nunca fue ahí, no puedo evitar empuñar las sabanas con su mano, cuando sintió la lengua hábil del chico abrirse espacio en su parte intima.

-k…konoha-no pudo evitar gemir su nombre, el chico sentía el interior de Ene con su lengua, era algo salado pero apacible para su gusto, siguió moviéndose mientras sostenía a la chica que no paraba de retorcerse.

Pasaban los minutos y Konoha, como si todavía recordara los puntos débiles en la zona de Ene, la hizo llegar al cielo en cuestión de segundos.

Algo confundido se relamió los labios e inconscientemente susurro un "delicioso" haciendo que Ene se sonrojara; pero ahora más confundido que antes, miro hacia abajo sintiendo un bulto dar contra la tela de su pantalón.

-al parecer sigues siendo algo inocente-musito algo burlona la chica, y este le miro haciendo un puchero- ven te ayudo -dicho esto la pequeña fue bajándole los pantalones, dejando al descubierto miembro del Androide Albino, que estaba completamente erecto.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Konoha, mientras Ene lo acariciaba logrando que El albino dejara salir un par de jadeos, que trataba de ocultar mordiéndose el labio.

-Esto es una parte muy íntima…-la chica explicaba mientras lo lamia y lo acariciaba de manera de que estuviera lamiendo una paleta- que solo tú y la persona que amas pueden tocar- si así se asegurara, que el Albino no cometa ni una idiotez.

Ene estaba algo nerviosa al estar haciendo esto, ya que en sus días de colegio nunca hizo esto con Haruka y no sabía si estaba dando en el blanco. Al poco rato Konoha di un gruñido, llenado la boca de Ene con su esencia.

-Perdón…-musito, pero el deseo que hubiera durado más, la chica alzo los hombros, mientras se tragaba todo el líquido que Konoha inocentemente había depositado en su paladar.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que otra vez estén besándose con ardua pasión, siendo Konoha quien domina el Beso, mientras se abría paso, y como si realmente supiera lo que hace, fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de la chica.

La chica dio un quejido, ella no era virgen pero le dolió un poco que el Enorme Miembro de su amado, entrara sin más en su estrecha entrada.

-¿Te lastime?-musito el chico dándole un tierno roce de narices, la chica no puedo evitar reír con algunas lágrimas pero de la felicidad, negando rápidamente, el albino no midió mas y fue directo a las embestidas.

Ene solo podía responder con gritos por el placer que era rápidamente acallados por los labios del albino. Ella estaba que no podía más, se iba a correr en cualquier momento, solo que trataba de resistirlo ella quería venirse con su amado.

Konoha gruñía un poco dejando marcas por todo el cuello de la chica y hombros, sintiendo como el interior de Ene se estrechaba haciendo que su miembro palpite de manera alarmante.

-N…no puedo ¡Ma…más!-grito exigiendo más movimiento por su amante, y el obedecía utilizando todas sus fuerzas, moviendo la cama fuertemente. Y cuando los dos por fin fueron uno solo, la cama se rompió de la fuerza utilizada por el Albino.

Ene de inmediato a pesar de no quedarle fuerzas se rio, hasta lo último.

-Te amo, Ene -Musito el Androide, para tirarse a su lado y arroparse nuevamente

-Y yo a ti-susurro, esta vez olvidando su Orgullo, Konoha cayó rendido mientras que la chica se ponía a pensar detenidamente.

"_prácticamente toda su adolescencia ha estado basada en hacer el amor con la persona que más ama"_

_Y, ¿eso qué más da?_

La pequeña se durmió abrazando al Albino que correspondió feliz al abrazo

* * *

><p>Ya era de tarde, y tanto como Ene ni Konoha daban señales, Pero para suerte de ellos Kano no estaba para levantar sospechas, estaba realmente enfermo como para poder molestar a Alguien.<p>

-¿Dónde pudieron haber estado esos dos como para que Ene venga con un cuerpo y Kano con una terrible fiebre que le roba toda sus fuerzas?-se preguntaba a la vez Kido y Shintarou, que tomaban el té con Marry, Seto, Momo y Hibiya quien había faltado a clases con la noticia de que Ene y Kano Volvieron.

-Pero, lo importante es que ellos estén aquí, ¿verdad?-musito la pequeña medusa, que le servía mas al pequeño del grupo, recibiendo una sonrisa de todos.

-Marry tiene razón, pero la duda aquí ¿Cómo Ene consiguió un cuerpo o "su" cuerpo?, aparte ¿Quién es realmente Ene?-todo el mekakushi a excepción de Shintarou y Hibiya se miraron entre sí, al parecer el chico todavía no se daba cuenta de que ella era su Antigua Senpai "Takane Enomoto"; No por más que el encontrara alguna similitud con ella, no se daría cuenta, aunque él sea muy inteligente.

La mayoría dio un suspiro, algo pesado para el ambiente haciendo que los dos hagan muecas de incomodidad.

-Oh, al parecer Konoha y Ene, están algo ocupaditos-murmuro la Idol, para romper el silencio y burlarse de la ausencia de los dos.

-Momo, creo que te ha hecho daño estar con Kano, mucho tiempo-la danchou enarco una ceja "¿Mucho tiempo?" como cuanto solo han pasado algunas semanas casi cumpliendo un mes de que se unieron, la continuación de lo que dijo el azabache hizo que se concentrara mas en sus pensamientos- te has vuelto igual que él.

Se recogió un poco para darse calor en las piernas, últimamente el verano se estaba volviendo algo extraño.

Tal vez por la llegada del invierno, pero ese no era el punto la peli verde sentía un sentimiento de molestia al enterarse de la cercanía de Kano y la menor de los Kisaragi.

Levanto un poco la mirada, para ver que el menor del grupo que también estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos y con una mirada de confusión y molestia a la vez, al igual a ella cuando se enteró de esa proximidad.

¿Acaso el apodado Chibiya se está enamorando de la Idol?, una sonrisa se le dibujo a la danchou recibiendo miradas de sorpresa de todo el Mekakushi.

-¡¿Acaso es algo raro que Sonriera?!-se exalto con un sonrojo leve para enderezarse y comenzar a irse, pero cuando ya iba por el pasillo, la chica se asustó retrocediendo levemente.

El azabache fue el primero en irse en ayuda, levantando a la Danchou esta se apoyó firmemente del azabache temblando un poco, este por su parte dirigió su mirada al piso y vio una mano que forzaba un puño.

Pudo distinguir de quien era, por el color del esmalte en las uñas.

El grito que dio el azabache despertó al albino que estaba soñando con comer todos los negimas que podía.

Exaltado al ver que su amada no estaba durmiendo junto a él como era de ser, salió colocándose su camiseta de mangas largas y su bóxer, aún tenía decencia aunque no lo entendiera del todo.

Para encontrarse con la escena de que su mejor amigo Shintarou que estaba cargando a Ene como una princesa, aunque lo es para el albino, eso le molestaba de alguna manera, pero sabía que ese sentimiento es negativo.

-¿Shin?-musito, mientras el chico le tiraba una mirada, el azabache sintió la fría piel del ex virus, y se sonrojo de inmediato, sabiendo que la chica de seguro solo estaba con eso puesto.

-¡¿M…mande?!-exclamo ya que los nervios los controlaba, el albino por su parte extendió sus brazos, dando señal de que le entregue a la chica -pero, Konoha, Ene está hirviendo en fiebre…-¿Qué significa ese término? El albino nunca lo había escuchado…, ladeo su cabeza a un lado sin comprender muy bien las cosas.

-Quiero decir que su fiebre esta alta- "Ha" fue la respuesta de Konoha, corta, pausada…, fría.

-Su nuevo cuerpo, está experimentando recién cosas nuevas y más la lluvia que recibió junto a Kano, está mal…mal, ella debe de reposar Konoha- el albino se sintió algo regañado, por parte del azabache pero asintió, aun así tenía los brazos levantados

-Konoha, yo la cuidare- el Albino mostro una nueva cara, sorprendiendo al azabache que retrocedió un poco asustado, nunca había visto a su amigo tan… ¿molesto? –Konoha…

El albino quito esa expresión para ver a Ene, y sonreír al ver que la chica recobraba la conciencia.

-¿Qué hiciste con Ene?, ¿fingiste quererla?...-el azabache también por primera vez le miraba de mala forma, bien el Albino confirmo que no recordaba hace un día sobre Ene, ¿Cómo es que ahora posiblemente haya tenido relaciones con ella? –No dejare que te acerques a Ene…por ahora.

Sin más que perder el azabache agarro camino largo, perdiéndose en el fondo de aquel departamento. El albino por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿no le dejara acercar a su Ene?

Porque de verdad Ene es Suya y de nadie mas

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando y tanto como Ene y Kano se fueron recuperando, el azabache ayudaba a Ene con la forma de caminar y lo demás que concernía a su cuerpo. Y como también objetivo principal el azabache mientras estaba presente no dejaba que el albino se le acerque, haciendo que este como respuesta haga pucheros.<p>

Para suerte del exhikkimori, Ene no se daba cuenta de las cosas, ya que ahora estaba más concentrada en recuperar todo el tiempo perdido cuando fue un virus de mascota.

Su nuevo cuerpo, fue un cambio brutal para todo el Mekakushi, y por primera vez, fue un cambio bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Doña Criss: ÑO<br>En esta historia tanto como Ayano y Hiyori no regresaron del Daze uwu, para serte sincera me encantaría que Shintarou se fuera de barcos y putas, que asi sea feliz:U**

**Pero mi instinto de Shipper, no me deja (¿ ShinEne incoming:33**

**Bueno y creo que yate diste cuenta que fue lemon x'D**

**Akita: Oie prro azih la gemteh se mata y me ofrece sus almas para que escriba (¿?**

**Hmmm quiero decir…eso! Gracias! ;v; la verdad es que si espero poder hacer bien las cosas y que se valla floreciendo a mas, ahora que Shintarou no deja que nuestro albino se acerque a Ene**

**Será que Marry hara otra de sus jugadas?:U**


	9. Celos, ¿actuando como chicos normales?

**Lamento la tardanza, pero he empeorado en una enfermedad y necesito absoluto reposo**

**-pero no detendrá que yo siga escribiendo(¿-**

**Disclaimer: KagePro no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>El albino no podía soportar el simple hecho de que su mejor amigo, le mantenga lejos de Ene, pero eso si se dio cuenta de lo profundamente enamorado que se encontraba de la animosa ex virus, de que no podía soportar que sus risas sean de otra persona…<p>

Pero él sabía que ese es un sentimiento negativo, pero ¿Por qué lo siente?

"Konoha el desayuno" con esa frase, el albino se levantó con ánimos para correr entre comillas al comedor donde estaban todos, y cuando se refiere a todos es a todos.

-¡Buenos Días Konoha!-saludo animada la medusa, mientras Shintarou le saludaba como si nunca hubieran tenido ese conversación de hace semanas. Se dio cuenta que el azabache no traía su chompa roja característica de él, ¿será por el calor?

Konoha solo saludo con la mano, ya que estaba más concentrado en la comida, que en ver que tiene puesto cada persona del mekakushi.

Sintió una caricia en su cabellera y alzo su cabeza encontrándose con Ene, que le sonrió y este se sonrojo. La pequeña de coletas traía el jugo de naranja y lo deposito sentándose a lado de Shintarou.

Konoha torció un poco la boca no solo porque esta se sentara a lado del Azabache si no que estaba con su chompa y nada más seguramente abajo, que su ropa interior.

-ya mismo empezaran las Clases…-musito la Idol, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo – no quiero ir a clases…

- debes de ir -afirmo Shintarou, mirando el periódico. Momo por su parte refunfuño en silencio

-ha, pero cierta persona debe de ir a la universidad para hacer su tesis…pupupu~ -musito Ene, mientras se burlaba y el azabache maldijo por la bajo de haberle contado ello.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Seto parecía maravillado con la idea de ir a una universidad, pero no podía, él tenía que mantener a su "familia". El azabache afirmo con la cabeza – Ha, seria genial…~-le dio un mordisco a su tostada

Kano y Kido se intercambiaron miradas, y las bajaron rápidamente.

-¿Sucede algo?...-pregunto la medusa, mientras terminaba sus hot-cakes, y la peli verde iba a negar pero el mentiroso le gano lugar.

-Tsubomi y yo queremos decir algo…-el felino se levantó de su silla, para tomar aire y exclamar- Tsubomi y Yo somos Parejaaaa~- La danchou estaba como un tomate, tapándose su rostro con su capucha-que de la nada portaba hasta en los desayunos- , mientras los demás comenzaba a Aplaudir sonoramente, sacando a Konoha de su lapso de comer y comer.

Dirigió su mirada en Ene que estaba aferrada a Shintarou aplaudiendo y riendo fuertemente como siempre lo hace, haciendo que el Albino sonría un poco ignorando la presencia de Shintarou. El albino imito a los demás dando leves aplaudidos.

Después de todo ese bullicio echo por los miembros, se volvieron a sentar para empezar a comer su desayuno tranquilamente.

Y así fue como cada uno fue terminando, levantándose para dejar limpios los platos, muestra de agradecimiento a su Danchou por haberles echo tan exquisito plato para desayunar.

-¡me Abu…RRO!- exclamo la Idol, mientras se tiraba al sofá, poniendo su cabeza en la del Shota que se sonrojaba hasta parecer un tomate.

-¡No seas burra, ancianita!-exclamo el shota para empujarla dejando su cabeza colgando en el aire.

El mentiroso no pudo evitar reírse ante tan cómica y romántica escena, aparte la broma por ser clásica y que sacaba más de una sonrisa entre los miembros.

-¿Qué tal si salimos por ahí?-exclamo el con aires de superioridad, mientras los demás asentían como buenos sirvientes

-Me parece buena idea-recito la Danchou levantándose de donde estaba sentada, para empezar a caminar al pasillo.

-claro la Danchou lo dice, porque es su novio el que habla, upupu~-dijo Ene casi inaudible, mientras se mofaba del como la danchou se ponía roja, Ya que ella si había oído.

-¡S...Soló ya apúrense a cambiarse para largarnos! –exclamo dando un portazo que retumbo en los oídos de todos los miembros.

-la hiciste sonrojar…me gusta- Ene le alzo el pulgar y el felino también lo hizo. Buenos compadres como siempre, Konohaa se tensó ante eso, escondiéndose en su "collar" tipo bufanda

Los miembros se fueron a cambiar excepto Konoha que se había quedado ahí, mirando…a la nada.

Apareció Shintarou que no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con su mejor amigo de toda la vida-bueno adolescencia y tal vez adultez-

-he…que calor-el albino solo asintió dirigiendo ahora su mirada a sus pies, el azabache dio un suspiro sentándose a lado del albino –hey, lo siento…-la mirada se colocó ahora en el azabache haciendo que se tense –no sé si lo que sientes por Ene es de verdad amor, o que confundes esa amistad linda con amor…enserio ¿sabes que es el amor?- el albino abrió su boca pero la cerro al instante.

-es algo que Shintarou no comprende del todo-

-¿q...qué?-

-¡Goshujin!-Ene apareció de la nada siendo inoportuna-como de costumbre-, y llamo la atención de los chicos.

La chica llevaba una falda de vuelos color negra, un buzo-posiblemente de Marry- celeste oscuro pegándole a azul, y una camiseta de tirantes color negra. Haciendo juego con un par de zapatillas y medias blancas con líneas del mismo celeste.

Los dos chicos dejaron escapar una _woah_, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara un poco.

-Sonrojo, sonrojo-musito mientras reía, y se tiraba-de la forma más macha del mundo- al sofá, pasando por encima de los chicos dejando ver su ropa interior-de puntos negros y de fondo celeste, increíblemente haciendo juego con su atuendo-

-se mas femenina- apunto el Azabache, mientras le pellizcaba la nariz, Konoha por su parte todavía no salía de su trance.

-en tus sueños~ -Shintarou solo refunfuño, para mirar al frente, y así los tres se mantuvieron en silencio excepto por Ene que empezó a quejarse de que todos se demoraban en cambiarse.

Y su queja fue recibida, al poco rato los miembros restantes empezaron a salir.

-ya estamos~-exclamo el felino, mientras abrazaba a su novia que trataba de apartarlo pero al final se resignó. El albino algo intrigado, hizo lo mismo con Ene, y está totalmente avergonzada por la repentina acción del albino le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Eso no fue lo que le dolió, sino más bien el como Shintarou se llevaba a Ene afuera.

El albino estaba amenazando con llorar, haciendo que Hibiya trate de calmarlo

-¡Va…vamos! ¡No seas un bebe llorón!-

Oh miren quien lo dice, fue la expresión de Momo y Kano que salieron para dejar a los dos solos.

-Shintarou siempre esta c…con Ene-musitaba mientras se quitaba algunas lágrimas, Hibiya se sorprendió un poco.

-Es lo mismo que yo sentía cuando tú estabas todo el tiempo con Hiyori…-el shota sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta al recordar que su amiga está muerta. El albino pidió disculpas y Hibiya algo arrepentido por lo dicho, solo asintió para salir con el hacia donde estaban los demás

Al momento de llegar pasaron por un estante de vestidos de novias, las chicas se tiraron contra el mostrador prácticamente.

-esto es una indirecta para ustedes chicos, ya quieren matrimonio las urgidas-susurro Hibiya para que las chicas no le escuchen, pero en ellas no estaba una –y, ¿Ene?

-Y, ¿Kano?-cuando se dieron cuenta los chicos, los dos estaban baboseando los vidrios de adentro haciendo que las chicas retrocedieran asqueadas, por su parte la mayoría de personas que estaban cruzando por ahí rieron ante aquel acto gracioso.

La dueña del local, iba saliendo para encontrarse con esa escena, rápidamente los dos bromistas de ese grupo salieron echando humo, para llegar al parque central de la ciudad. Aprovecharon en comprarse unos helados, para refrescarse ya que el verano los estaba asfixiando en este instante.

-fue un milagro que tu padre no nos matara…-

- fue un milagro que tú no te hayas muerto en el proceso- corrigió el chico riéndose y la chica le acompaño también.

-aun me pregunto cómo conseguiste las máquinas para eso- la chica de coletas, le miro intrigada esperando una respuesta, pero el felino solo hizo un gesto de superioridad restándole importancia al asunto.

-que te digo, tengo contactos~- antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo los demás miembros llegaron al lugar, para que la danchou empiece a regañar a su novio y su cómplice, como si de una madre se tratase

-Tsubomi~, la gente nos está mirando con risas~-recito el felino con burla mientras le robaba un beso a su Danchou, y esta quedaba atónita ante la muestra de cariño de su actual novio.

Le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos. Acto de toda tsundere, acatando la atención del azabache.

-Se parece a Takane…-logro susurrar Shintarou mientras miraba al suelo, Konoha logro escuchar ello ¿Quién es Takane?, ¿porque Shintarou hablo con el sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza?

Sintió una mano entrelazarse con la de él y se asustó un poco, pero al ver que era la chica de coletas, no negó en corresponder el gesto.

Aquel gesto súper romántico de los miembros 9 y 6, llamo la atención de todos, haciendo que dejen escapar un "Awww~"

Los dos miembros estaban en su mundo que no se habían percatado de eso.

-te he extrañado Ene-

-pero, Konoha Jajaja~ ¿Qué cosas dices? Siempre he estado a tu lado-la pequeña le regalo una sonrisa haciendo que el albino la correspondiera, sonrojándose.

El albino negó con la cabeza, como si de un niño se tratase, y Ene ladeo la cabeza un tanto preocupada.

El azabache quien estaba metido en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de la situación tarde, pero…

Ahora que él tuvo tiempo de hablar con Konoha posiblemente, el si la quiera, así como Haruka a Takane…

Espera un momento…

* * *

><p><strong>YOLO las dejo con la intriga.<strong>

**AkitaCami02: pues que te digo, amo destrozar el romanticismo es mi especialidad-inserta corazón guei aquí- Haha la verdad es que eso si iba a pasar, pero lo vi muy forzado, así que mejor no. Nuestro albino no arregla las cosas a golpes A NO SER, es que cierto albino/azabache no tuvieron ganitas cuando a cierta chica de coletas estaba con andres (¿, Momo siempre fue pervertida, lo heredo de su hermano, es genética:U**

**Mitsui Neko: HNNG-SenpaiMeHaVueltoANotar3- bueno son bastantes capítulos, porque yo no escribo 5.689 palabras, soy más entre 1.000 a 2.000, soy lenta y pobre lo se;v; ; Dije que el lemon seria escencial aquí (¿, no se de que me retan okya  
>no te preocupes, preocupate en tus fans que quieren la continuación de u fic OmO o esos tenles miedo!D:<br>hahaha, espero que les guste tanto el final correspondiente-tragicoparalosfeelsNO- que te dira mi Donatello es Takane/Ene y la shippeo con todo el mundo, excepto con Ayano-sinofenderalosfansdelachicasuicidaperoellanomevienealcocoro- entiendo eso perdon~  
>MALDITA!;A;-seacuerdadecomoquedosubebetakanedespuesdequeelsubarashilaviolara- :'c<strong>

**Eres la maldad en persona D:**


	10. Secretos Revelados Junto Con Su llegada

**Sin más que decir, daré inicio a un nuevo capítulo. si alguna vez llego a no continuar la cosa, o la dejo en Hiatus, es porque he empeorado en una enfermedad que de verdad me roba bastante las fuerzas y ni siquiera puedo mover el brazo para escribir, aunque sea dos párrafos U_U **

**Disclaimer: KagePro no me pertenece, todo lo que concierna a esto es de propiedad de JIN. **

* * *

><p>El grito que ahogo Shintarou llamo la atención de todos, inclusive del par de enamorados que estaban algo adelantados.<p>

-¿Goshujin?-el azabache, no midió más y arrebato del agarre de manos de los lados. Sorprendiendo a todo presente.

-Ahora me explican el por qué nunca me dijeron que era Haruka y Takane!-exclamo con un rencor que helaba hasta el gatuno que se había escondido detrás de su novia.

-Goshujin, de qu-

-no me lo niegues Ene... ¡NO me lo Niegues! ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo!...sabes muy bien todo lo que yo he sufrido...tú fuiste...-la voz del chico se fue apagando por completo, y Ene solo Ene, ni siquiera Momo, sabría lo que pasaría si lo dejara seguir hablando con esos ánimos.

la pequeña sin pensarlo agarro de la mano al chico para irse con el corriendo, no quería continuar el espectáculo más de lo que ya estaba montado.

Konoha se había quedado ahí atónito mirando como su ¿novia? se iba con su mejor amigo, a quien sabe dónde, apretujo sus puños tratando de controlar una ira insoportable en su cuerpo, no sabía que responder ante todo esto.

el hace unos momentos había tenido el momento más hermoso con la persona que ama, y que te la arrebaten de la nada, solo por un simple "puchero" que hizo el azabache, por un par de personas...que no conocían.

O al menos eso pensaba el androide ¿Quién demonios son Takane y Haruka? Eso vino de golpe haciéndole que tenga un terrible jaqueca, los demás miembros notaron eso y fueron a ver que le ocurría.

-me duele...la cabeza-

-¡Jaqueca!-exclamo el shota del grupo e hicieron que el albino se sentara, nadie dijo nada y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el mismo shota decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Quiénes son Haruka y Takane?-Por lo tanto el androide también miro suplicante a su Danchou para que esta responda, pero como todo el mundo sabe excepto esos dos...sería difícil de explicar.

Y más si esa persona eres tú, pero no lo sabes.

* * *

><p>La chica cansada del lloriqueo emitido por su acompañante lo hizo sentar debajo de un árbol, no sabía cómo demonios había llegado a ese lugar pero llegaron.<p>

-Ahora Habla, con todo Sentimiento, virgen-la chica también se esparramo en aquel árbol, en donde posiblemente Marry y Seto Hayan tenido relaciones, claro todo el mundo teniendo relaciones menos el virgen que estaba de acompañante.

la chica dio un bufido, por recordar que la persona que Shintarou Ama está muerta, Tonta y Adorable Chica Suicida...Tonta.

-Ene...-llamo el azabache y la chica, le dirigió su mirada ojiceleste a lo que el chico tomo un profundo respiro- Takane...

La chica se quedó de piedra, había comprendido las palabras del chico en aquel parque central, pero no quería hacer todo ese espectáculo enfrente de su ¿novio?, si no quería, sería demasiado cursi.

Si todavía seguía esa pizca de Takane en Ene, ¿Cómo fue que el azabache se dio cuenta de quién era realmente? -¿Cómo...?-empezó a decir ella casi en un susurro ahogado, y el azabache simplemente quito su mirada, para dirigirla hacia un punto muerto.

-No lo sé...pero, fue tu amor con Konoha y también por tu nombre...-

-¡Sabia que sería demasiado Obvio!-exclamo con odio la de coletas, haciendo que el hikkimori saque una sonrisa de lado -Pero, a Konoha no le tires el muerto, aunque yo quisiera el no recuerda que es Haruka...-musito con voz triste cargada de demasiada pena, como si se la estuviera guardando desde años.

El chico no dijo nada más se quedó en silencio, solo avanzo un poco para poder darle un brazo. -fuiste sincera conmigo, me alegro que ahora tengas confianza conmigo-

la chica se paralizo al instante recordando aquel momento con el Azabache en las escaleras cuando los dos solo eran adolescentes, ante aquel repentino abrazo por parte del azabache que solo le correspondió feliz, mientras no podía evitar sacar algunas lágrimas.

-tonto Goshujin, mira lo que me haz echo-musito mientras reía en su regazo, y los dos terminaron en llanto recordando tantas cosas que se guardaron, tantas penas que tenían oprimidas en sus corazones.

Por fin siendo liberadas, por fin ya no tendría eso apuñalándoles cada día, por fin…ahora sienten cada uno una paz interna.

* * *

><p>-en resumen Ene en realidad ama a Haruka Kokonose…-exclamo Kano que estaba cansado de tanto silencio, y miradas hacia el suelo, Hibiya con la boca abierta miro de inmediato a Konoha quien estaba sollozando levemente.<p>

Las chicas miraron mal a Kano, pero el solo se excusó alzando sus hombros, y empezaron a consolar a Konoha quien no paraba de sollozar como si de un niño se tratase al quien le quitan su dulce o juguete favorito

-Pero, ¡Hey! Él no me dejo terminar…-todos guardaron silencio tirándole miradas asesinas al felino incluso su novia, el chico trago saliva y con su máscara empezó a decir la verdad.

-Ese tipo llamado Haruka Kokonose y Ene, eran mejores amigos, inclusive Amantes…Kukuku ~-Kido se fue levantando enseñando su puño y el chico retrocedió -¡Pero espera! Ese chico nunca supo de los sentimientos de Ene, y los dos murieron el 15 de agosto.

El albino se estremeció de inmediato, por lo que sabía la muerte era cuando una persona duerme para siempre ¡Y no Come nunca más!

-Pero a nuestra querida Ene ~, le entregaron una serpiente especial, otorgada por nuestra Mami ~Y Se convirtió en lo que es ahora-recito el felino burlándose de su Madre "Azami" por parte de la serpiente que le da la vida a cada uno de ellos.

-Y ¿Qué paso con el tal Haruka?- otra vez el silencio profano en el ambiente y fue Marry la que hablo.

-Haruka está con nosotros ahora, Haruka está llorando-Hibiya estaba más que sorprendido y miro al Albino quien también estaba sorprendido mirando a la chica de cabelleras largas quien sonreía con lo dicho –Haruka es Konoha, Konoha es Haruka.

* * *

><p>-Mejor vamos regresando ~-musito Ene para levantarse y ayudar al azabache quien tenia los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar –te quedaste un buen rato durmiendo ~ Goshujin tienes el sueño pesado.<p>

-Mira quien lo dice-recito con cansancio para masajear su mejillas, el consiguió solo levantarse con los buenos pellizcos que le dio Ene.

La noche había llegado y aun así no podía entender, ¿Por qué siente que todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora estaba mal?

Llegaron al parque pero para mala suerte no encontraron a nadie, estaba totalmente desierto aquel lugar.

-bien, al parecer ¡seremos nosotros lo que nos divertamos!-exclamo la virus, para empezar a correr junto al azabache que trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

Y así como lo dijo la virus, los dos adolescentes, se divirtieron jugando en el salón de videojuegos que tenia el centro comercial principal de aquella ciudad.

Perdiendo los dos continuamente, en diferentes juegos, las risas siendo sus fieles compañeras.

Shintarou no podía evitarse sentirse avergonzado y a la vez feliz, al ser tan bien atendido por la molestosa virus, que ahora no parecía tan molesta de como era normalmente, se sentía vivo… ¿vivo?...¡Si, vivo!, y todo ese sentimiento cálido se lo daba su amiga, era tan feliz, viendo como aquellas cabelleras celestes pegándole al azul claro bailoteaban al ritmo de los disparos que daba ella en ese videojuego.

Era demasiado feliz viendo como esa risa era contagiosa, para cualquier persona que se cruzaba en su camino, entonces fue cuando vieron la hora, el centro comercial estaba cerrando y al par de amigos los botaron de aquel lugar.

Entre risas, haciéndose bromas de todas las payasadas que hicieron, como que Ene saludaba a varias personas, que Shintarou en el juego del baile se fue de cabeza cayendo encima de una chica, y este se sonrojo al borde de parecer un tomate.

Y esa caminata de risas termino cuando vieron la puerta en frente de ellos.

-¿Goshujin…?-

-Ene, yo…esto…como decirlo-

-¿Si~?-

-Gracias, por este magnífico día…Takane…-el chico le sonrió, y la chica respondió al instante para entrar al departamento dejando al azabache afuera, actualmente Ene vive en el departamento de la banda, porque todavía no está lista para irse donde su abuela, especialmente por su cambio físico.

Este por su parte dio media vuelta para irse a su casa, que posiblemente este infestada de periodistas al asecho de su hermanita.

* * *

><p>La pequeña entro en aquel apartamento, la gente ya estaba dormida, y ella también debería de estarlo, pero a quien iba a engañar estaba con todas las pilas puestas, quería hacer relajo, pero de seguro su compadre de las bromas estaría dormido junto a su amada Danchou…<p>

Dio un suspiro, no le quedaba de otra que ver esas películas de terror que daban en ese horario, se fue a la sala, dejando sus zapatos tirados al pie de la puerta.

prendió el televisor plasma -quien por cortesía de la Idol fue regalado a la banda- y la película empezó, la protagonista estaba en la sala mirando la televisión -misma situación de la chica de coletas que contemplaba algo irónica la escena- y detrás de ella apareció el asesino para matarla.

algo insegura Ene miro hacia atrás, pero nada solo encontró el pasillo levemente iluminado por la lamparita de Mary, dio un suspiro y siguió viendo la película.

-¿Me extrañaste Querida?-la voz la helo por completo y se quedo estupefacta.

-valla que buenos parlantes tiene este televisor, por un momento pensé que era a m...-guardo silencio absoluto al sentir un aliento en su cuello, algo dudosa solo pudo preguntar quien andaba ahí. pero nadie decía nada.

-¿Mira-chan? ¿eres tu...?-miro hacia atrás encontrándose con unos ojos ámbares y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja totalmente sádica, que solo dejaba deseos de no estar ahí, Ene del susto cayo hacia atrás golpeándose toda la espalda.

-d...duele~-musito, para poder enderezarse y sentarse bien el suelo. recordó el por que se había tirado y miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una figura realmente alta, la misma altura que Haruka...que -¿Konoha?

-No me compares con esa mierda, querida~-la voz aquella voz totalmente macabra hizo que Ene, diera un pequeño grito totalmente inaudible para los demás miembros que estaban profundamente dormidos.

la persona se fue acercando peligrosamente al rostro de Ene, esta solo se alejo aun mas, asustada completamente de quien podría ser.

-¡¿Quien coño eres?!-exclamo con valor, y este solo respondió con una risita, totalmente burlona.

-Me dicen el Kuroha, así me dicen tus queridos amigos, ha excepto el mentiroso que no me conoció ¿no es una lastima? Casi los mato a todos ellos...pero tu no estabas querida~-agarro a Ene del mentón, para depositarle un beso.

pudo reconocer, la contextura de aquellos y se asusto al instante.

-no t...tu-no podía finalizar aquel individuo que se decía "llamar" Kuroha, le robaba las palabras con los besos, en donde el metía su lengua bruscamente al morder su labio inferior dejando que esta deje escapar un gemido.

los besos eran lo que protagonizaban aquel momento dejando a Ene estupefacta ¿Por qué Konoha esta actuando así? y como si el chico adivinara los pensamientos de Ene, se separo dejando ver solo un hilo de saliva.

-NO soy esa mierda de Konoha, querida~- Ene se estaba cansando de que le dijera "Querida" y que lo diga...¡Con un maldito tono de burla!. Su mirada derrocaba odio puro haciendo que de alguna manera el Llamado Kuroha se excitara.

Si, se excitara.

Aquellos besos se fueron pasando hacia el cuello, dejando un camino húmedo, el chico se perdía en el aroma de la chica de coletas que suplicaba que le dejara en paz. Que no quería hacer el amor

pero venga eso le hacia excitarse aun mas, Algo molesto por tener que oler varios aromas mezclarse con el de su "Querida", agarro el abrigo de Marry y la camiseta y las arranco con fuerza.

-¡O...oye!-exclamo Ene totalmente avergonzada, y se cubrió sus pechos ya que al parecer el sostén salió volando por suerte para el Azabache pero no para la chica de coletas.

quien ya tenia los ojos inundados de lagrimas que amenazaban con dispararse

Se dirigió a los pezones de Ene y empezó a estimularlos con su lengua logrando erectarlos.

-¡No! ¡Pa...hnng...Para!-exclamo totalmente roja, y el azabache solo río irónicamente, haciendo intimidar aun mas a la pobre chica, que ya estaba soltando las lagrimas.

los succionaba con gran devoto, como si su vida dependiera de ellos, los quejidos de Ene era los que inundaba aquella oscura sala.

el chico totalmente cansado de estar lamiéndolos, succionándolos inclusive mordiéndolos levemente, fue bajando dejando un caminito de besos en su vientre.

Fue cuando alzo aquella minifalda de vuelos, y comenzó a quitar la prenda inferior de Ene.

-A pesar de Ser tan "machita", haces que inclusive tu ropa interior combine...me gusta~-su voz sonaba totalmente entrecortada y gruñía después de lo dicho haciendo que Ene tratara de pegarle, pero estaba totalmente exhausta

y sabia muy bien que la fuerza de este tipo era superior que la suya, no por el simple hecho de ser hombre, si no por que el es Konoha, ella lo sabia...

ella lo sentía, todo era común en el con este asqueroso tipo, la contextura de sus labios, el como estimulo sus pezones.

TODO.

Dio un grito fuerte que fue acallado por las manos del azabache, el había metido sin pensarlo su miembro en aquella estrecha cavidad, el miembro de este tipo era asquerosamente grande. Como el de Haruka...como el de Konoha.

las lagrimas no podían dejar de salir, se aferro a este y empezó a rasguñar la espalda del tipo, mientras mordía también su hombro, las lagrimas no paraban de salir por la pequeña mientras este embestía como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Que se siente que esta vez, no sea ni tu Haruka ni tu Konoha el que te la este metiendo?-la chica se cayo por un momento y le mordió esta vez mas fuerte demostrando su rencor -¡UY!, eso me duele hasta el alma...Tranquila que somos el mismo, si ahora...me contradigo~

la chica no podía estar mas confundida, abrumada, asqueada..., aquel chico profanaba bruscamente su interior, tensándose y arqueando su espalda, mientras rodeaba sus piernas a la cintura...

ella solo quería que todo terminara...pero no entendia el por qué de que su cuerpo respondiera positivamente a las horrorozidades que le hace aquel tipo

Por su parte el chico estaba que lo disfrutaba sintiendo un placer tremendo, mas que al matar a esos estúpidos que tiene ella por amigos.

Y otra vez fue en busca de los labios de aquella chica, aquellos labios que le enloquecen de una manera alarmante, como si fuera una droga para el.

totalmente adictiva, y así otra vez entro en la cavidad de la chica entrelazándose con la lengua de ella que trataba de huir, pero no podía por mas que quería.

El azabache mordía todo el cuerpo de Ene, dejando su marca totalmente visible, mientras que la chica se tapaba la boca por los exagerados gritos que dejaba escapar.

junto a las lagrimas, que hacían excitar de una manera increíble al azabache sonreía de una manera abrumadora.

entrelazo su mano con la Ene, y le beso la frente.

-¡N...no!-Exclamo sintiendo como ella tenia el orgasmo final y el azabache se burlaba de ella.

-S...Si-recito el en su oído, mientras el también tenia su orgasmo y se venia dentro de ella, la chica comenzó a llorar otra vez...

ella estaba con su mejor amigo, esta vez.

Y así quedo la chica sollozando en el regazo del azabache quien se había quedado profundamente dormido, después de aquel suceso.

gracias a las lagrimas derramadas, cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>la mañana caía en los parpados del azabache quien se levanto algo feliz, mientras se iba al baño para cepillarse los dientes e irse a desayunar, para ir con Momo a la base.<p>

después de hacer todo su rutina diaria, ya estaba junto a su hermana en la puerta del departamento, pero su hermana no se atrevía en abrirla.

-¿Sucede algo?, Momo...-la Idol simplemente le dedico una sonrisa, y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los demás miembros conversando alegremente.

la Idol paso a saludarles, y ellos le correspondieron ,Shintarou paso saludando y los demás como si no hubiera pasado nada en la semana anterior también lo hicieron.

Vio de pronto a Konoha que estaba algo excluido junto al Shota del grupo, el albino levanto su mirar para clavarlo en el de Shintarou.

y este sin dudarlo se acerco, para sentarse junto a su amigo.

-Ene, no me quiere hablar...me boto de mi habitación-musito algo triste el albino para darle vuelta a la golosina que le habían dado.

-¿Te boto de tu habitación?-

-Si..., solo me agarro del brazo y me dejo afuera, tenia los ojos rojos...e hinchados...lleva algunos dias asi, desde que no vienes...-Shintarou sospecho que era lo que había ocurrido y solo le acaricio la cabeza al androide para ir a la habitación del susodicho.

Entonces al abrir la puerta ahí la encontró, mirando a la nada, y al parecer teniendo solo la sabana como "ropa"

-este mundo es demasiado bello y cruel...-pudo musitar con un hilo de voz, que podría ser cortado con tan solo respirar.

el azabache por su parte se sorprendió de lo devastada que se encontraba Ene, hablando de cosas tan...¿No Ene?

-¿Ene? -solo con preguntar ello, la chica saco de la "nada" un objeto, y el azabache se acerco para sostenerlo, y al ver mas detenidamente.

el mundo cayo de cabeza para el.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise Motherfucker.<strong>

**Dedicado a Mitsui que me exigia que el Kuroha aparezca:3**

**espero que te guste este capitulo _(:'3JL)_**

**CORREGI algunas cosas, para que haya coherencia algunos sucesos.**

**No me Maten.**

**Creo que es ya Trillado que Kuroha Viole a Takane/Ene.**

**Kukuku**


	11. Enfrentando la Realidad

**Yo escribo en la chroomebook de mi hermana la cual tiene un Word Online, y bueno no se que paso pero ahí en ese word estaba todo bien, pero cuando lo pase no se que pedo, pero paso varios errores:'U¿Why Word?:'c **

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a: AkitaCami02 ; que siempre me deja sus lindos y divertidos Reviews, me mato de risa con las ocurrencias que escribe :U **

**Aparte por que este episodio Kuroha tiene mucha participacion aunque no sea directamente. **

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p>Murmullos era lo único que escuchaba a su alrededor, solo hacían que se sienta peor que antes, aquellos tipos que son sus amigos eran las peores personas en aquel momento, ni siquiera su compadre de sus bromas, va y le pregunta que le ocurre.<p>

Pero, eso no quiere pero quiere a la vez aquella chica, refunfuño al no saber realmente lo que quería.

pero si, había algo que ella realmente no quería y era el ver el resultado de aquella prueba.

aquella que probablemente le arruinaría la vida, y entonces fue cuando sus pensamientos fueron penetrados violentamente por la puerta siendo abierta.

el azabache, su "Goshujin" estaba ahí mirándole totalmente sorprendido.

y no se le ocurrió que más decir o que hacer, pero ella si sabia el que hacer o decir.

-este mundo es bello y cruel- y valla que tenia razón, el mundo es una mierda por donde le mires pero de vez en cuando tiene sus momentos bellos, llenos de vida.

en donde te ciegan y piensas que hay cosas por las cuales vivir, por las cuales luchar.

y ella las tuvo, su motivo, su "cosa" una persona concreta, la persona que ella amo/ama/amará a pesar de todo lo que paso la noche anterior. A pesar de eso ella sigue siendo la estúpida adolescente en su etapa escolar.

que Lucho contra todo su obstáculo para llegar a la colina, pensando en ir con su amado

¿pero que fue lo que consiguió?

Morir...la muerte...ella.

la muerte la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Y ella "gustosa" la acepto.

"Ene" sus pensamientos nuevamente fueron penetrados por aquel chico, que era una gran persona pero que seguirá virgen hasta sus últimos días.

Y eso a ella como normalmente lo hace le daba gracia, pero no en aquel aquel momento ella solo quiere desaparecer, huir...largarse...pero no podía por más que quisiera, no tiene la voluntad necesaria.

y no es una Attention Whore como para hacer aquello.

Ella solo agarro la prueba y se la entrego al chico, el la acogió y vio el objeto.

admiro el bello cuadro de como su amigo, tenia el rostro totalmente pálido, como si de un fantasma se tratase al ver.

-¿Ha...Haruka?-Ene simplemente asintió por que en parte y no fue Haruka quien la violo como aquella vez en su etapa escolar.

¿Tripolaridad?

No simplemente imposible, Ese llamado Kuroha solo era una serpiente que se había colado en el cuerpo de Haruka, esa serpiente era posiblemente la que le daba vida a todos ellos.

y que había estimulado sentimientos por ella, por culpa de estar mucho tiempo en el cuerpo de Haruka.

pero venga ella no le culparía...

¡¿Pero que rayos esta diciendo?! ¡esa maldita serpiente tiene toda la jodida culpa! ¡Toda la Jodida culpa! ¡TODA!

tiro todas las sabanas con una brusquedad impresionante, haciendo sobresaltar al azabache que todavía estaba algo perdido ante la noticia dada indirectamente por la chica de peculiares cabelleras

que se encontraba ahora delante de el, llorando devastada, maldiciendo a los 7 mares a "Azami" a "Kuroha", a todo el mundo.

Si inclusive a el.

Entonces cuando volvió a Escuchar aquel nombre " Kuroha" se helo por completo, ¿Cómo es que le conoce? ¿Qué le hizo? y Miro entonces el como estaba en apariencia su acompañante.

sus coletas ya no estaban, solo estaban desechas por posiblemente un forcejeo. no tenia nada de la parte superior, y eso hizo que se avergonzara levemente.

Pero como si de un Juego Otome Ecchi se tratase, sus pezones eran recubiertos por unos mechones gruesos y largos de su cabellera.

su falda de vuelos estaba totalmente hacia arriba, pero aun así tapaba algo de su zona intima. Su ropa interior que combinaba con su atuendo estaba mal colocada y se la podía ver guindando un poco.

Realmente ella fue brutalmente violada...aquellas marcas y chupetes por todos lados en su cuerpo, lo declaraban que aquel individuo no la dejaría con nadie...y dejo ello como su marca, que solo es de ella.

la chica por su parte seguía llorando, gritando, tirando las cosas que estaban en la cama.

Ella no estaba totalmente preparada para eso, ella realmente no quería ser una madre, todavía ¡no!

le quedaba un mundo por recorrer, le quedaba algunos años para ser ya una mujer "madura", ella no quería que su bebe sea fruto de una maldita violación.

Simplemente no estaba preparada, tenia miedo de cometer mas errores de los cuales su vida ha peligrado.

¿Qué pasa si es lo mismo con este bebe?

el aborto seria una de las opciones, ¡Pero NO!, ella no es una desgraciada como para hacerle eso a su bebe, ni en un millón de años. Nunca se lo haría.

a pesar de no estar preparada para ser una madre.

Ella...debe de afrontar la realidad, y esa realidad es que...

va a ser madre...

* * *

><p>-Hermano, ¿Ene esta bien?-el azabache por su parte solo la ignoro, inclusive la empujo un poco para irse del departamento, dejando a los miembro algo confundidos por su actitud.<p>

por su parte la Idol, no hizo mas que ir al sofá donde estaban estos dos, y para su mala suerte estaban dando aquella película que veía cuando su padre estaba vivo.

Por su parte el albino no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de Ene, y se levanto para ir a su habitación, dejando solos a los miembros 5 y 8.

El Shota del grupo quien se estaba convirtiendo en un adolescente, aun no comprendía el por qué de los bajonados que se estaba dando aquella animosa rubia.

Solo pudo dar un suspiro leve, y dirigir su mirada hacia el televisor.

justamente llego aquella parte en donda la muñeca vaquera recordaba su antigua vida con su ex-dueña, quien le abandono.

y la voz melodiosa de aquella Idol, fue lo que le desoncerto.

-"When My Brother Loved Me, Everthing Was Beatiful"-la voz de aquella rubia, se escuchaba apagada pero aun así aquella pequeña oración tarareada al ritmo de la canción de aquella vaquera, te hacia sentir mal.

y el Aquel casi no Shota, con el poco ingles que sabia fue traduciendo lo que la Idol iba cantando.

-"Every hour we played together, lives within my heart And when I was sad, he was there to dry my tears And when he was happy, so was I, when he loved me Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all Just he and I together, a perfect family And when I was lonely, he was there to comfort me And I knew that he loved me So the years went by, dad made us train And he began to drift away, I was left alone Still I waited for the day, when he'd say "I will always love you." Lonely and forgotten, never thought we'd meet again, He called my name and asked me once again to run away, Like he loved me." -pausada su voz, acompañada de sollozos, y algunos mocos que se soltaban para ser quitados por la mano de la misma.

-"when he loved me, When my brother loved me, everything was beautiful, Now we'll finally go back to our start When he loved me"- todo aquello fue tan corrido para Hibiya, que tan solo el haber entendió lo esencial sintió como la Idol se fue derrumbando hasta quedar sobre las piernas de el, sollozando levemente.

-Anciana...eres una tonta-susurro acariciándole la cabellera rubia...para que ella se volteara y mirarle algo molesta por ese comentario -El virgen de tu hermano siempre te va querer, no importa que suceda...solo necesita tiempo de quitarse todo ese estrés ¿Entien-antes de que pudiera finalizar aquel sermón, la Idol le agarro para plantarle un beso.

el prepuber no sabia como responder a su primer beso , pero solo fue moviendo levemente sus labios al ritmo de la Idol, que estaba inundada en lagrimas.

Siguieron así hasta por fin el aire no les basto para mas y se separaron, el Shota estaba totalmente sonrojado, y la Idol seguía sollozando a pesar de haberle regalado una sonrisa sincera.

-Muchas Gracias...Chibiya- y el chico no supo que mas hacer, solo deposito su frente en la de la Idol, y se quedaron así por un buen rato.

Por su parte en la cocina, los miembro estaban totalmente maravillados con la vista que tenían.

-Ha Seto, todos aquí tienen pareja, excepto Tu, Shintarou y Yo- el chico rana se tenso un poco al saber de que su estado de soltería solo le hacia tener mas y mas problemas.

-Buen...bueno, eso es por que todavía no encontramos a la persona que nos gusta-la pequeña albina hizo un pequeño puchero ¡Ella si la tiene! Y ¡esta para rematar a lado de Ella!

-Seto...-llamo la pequeña, y el chico se hinco para estar a su altura, la pequeña solo le dio un pequeño abrazo, y este con una amplia sonrisa le correspondió- te quiero...-

el príncipe de la albina se sonrojo un poco, pero sabia bien que ese "te quiero" solo era en términos de amigos.

-Yo También, Mary...-

-¡¿E...enserio?!-la pequeña estaba temblando y se alejo de el, para mirarle al rostro - ¿Me quieres mucho, muchico mucho como para ser el padre de mi oso Freddy?-el chico rana, iba a decir algo pero simplemente acallo, sintiendo su rostro colocarse como cuando activan sus poderes.

Entonces el le sonrió, y le beso la frente - Claro Mary seré el padre de tu Oso Freddy- la pequeña no podía estar tan alegre, tan feliz que solo pudo darle un pequeño beso en aquellos labios que siempre había deseado tocar.

* * *

><p><strong>por que los amo y les vengo con un nuevo capitulo, mas corto pero bien Kawaii:U<br>ozeah k kúls. **

**Y Si, puse un poco de Todo me falto Un poco del KonoEne y el KanoKido, pero habra pronto! ;v;**


	12. Amor Paternal Part1

**Update!-sonocomohomestuckasfnasflk- **

**como sea, este capitulo va a tener demasiado...como decirlo... **

**Ha si, va a tener demasiada ternura pero parte paternal, no fraternal. **

**podremos ver algo que la mayoria hemos olvidado-creoqueelpublicoqueleemificesmenora18- el cariño que nos dieron nuestros padres y...-discursogueiparalaprosperidad- Y eso. **

**Bueno empecemos!-A-)/ **

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p>¿Por qué todos ahora están felizmente enamorados?<p>

Inclusive el mas pequeño del grupo, esta todo como un idiota con la Idol...¡Inclusive Mary!

y, ¿Ella? ni siquiera le quiere ver el rostro a su novio en un cuadro, no simplemente no.

¿Por qué?

la respuesta es muy sencilla, tiene vergüenza, de darse cuenta que el cuerpo de su novio fue vilmente utilizado por esa estúpida serpiente para poseerlo y...violarla...

sacudió su cabeza, el simple echo de recordarlo le dan ganas de llorar, su embarazo estaba creciendo normalmente, y ya estaba presentando los primeros síntomas del embarazo

la primera semana oficial de su Embarazo teniendo.-

La maldita fatiga que casi tenia siempre al ocultar cosas, las nauseas y los vómitos comunes en la mañana y que por culpa de ello la mayoría ya comenzó a sospechar, pero Shintarou le salvo el "Culo" como dice ella, diciendo que tenia malestares estomacales.

Y radicalmente ahora ella tiene mas pecho que Kido inclusive, algunos de los miembros aseguran que superan los "atributos" de la Idol.

Y cada vez que Mary o Kido hacen algún dulce para cualquier actividad, Ene es la primera en estar ahí esperando su porción, Sorprendiendo a todo presente, ni siquiera el albino llega a tiempo, y el que es un fanático de la comida.

Su sentido del olfato se desarrollo bastante mas de lo habitual, y alcanza incluso a oler de tan lejos aquellos gases que se tira algún miembro, y eso le desagrada haciendo que vomite.

Sus cambios de Humores, son peores que cuando era Takane, Cuando debe de estar feliz termina llorando, y cuando debería estar llorando esta feliz.

Y por ultimo, lo que le encanta de esta semana, Sus antojos y que el Virgen siempre se los cumple, si quiere una torta bañada en chocolate la obtiene, si quiere sushi con Mostaza, si mostaza lo obtiene sin importar que tan raro sea el antojo, el chico se lo da.

-Ene, tienes los gustos mas raros que he visto en mi vida...-afirmo el azabache sentándose a lado de ella, para poder ver la película junto a ella

-oh cállate, mira quien habla de gustos-el azabache solo respondió con sus peculiares sonrisas, haciendo temblar a la chica.

-¿uh tienes frió?-

-¿ha?, ¡no...no!- antes de que pueda seguir negando el azabache agarro una sabana para roparlos a los dos, y seguir mirando la película.

la mayoría de los miembros había salido junto a Konoha y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para poder hacer lo que quieran.

y ese "_hacer lo que quieran_" era cuidar al bebe que se estaba formando en Ene.

la primera semana se cumplió, y los antojos siguieron aumentando.

Iba a salir con Shintarou para empezar a comprar mas cosas, por sus extraños antojos, pero unos dolores punzantes en los laterales en su abdomen lo impidieron dejándola en la cama, ya que el dolor era insoportable.

-No te preocupes, según lo que leí solo es una indicación de la ovulación y...-se avergonzando conforme recordaba lo que había leído en una web para los embarazos.

La chica le miro burlona, y después comenzó a carcajearse de la cara de su acompañante.

-¡Bah!, como sea, iré con Momo para comprar tus cosas...-exclamo para salir, e ir a la sala en donde estaban todos los miembros excepto Konoha que estaba durmiendo, y el casi no shota que tenia clases de verano, obligación de su padre.

-¡oye Momo!-la Idol volteo su mirar hacia el de su hermano mayor -¿Me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado?- y sin darse cuenta todos ya estaban embarcándose en el carro-Pero, que demo...

-vamos arranca-objeto el Felino mofándose de la cara que coloco, el Azabache solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y arranco el carro en dirección al supermercado preocupándose un poco por Ene, ya que quedaba sola con el Albino.

El sabia dado cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba su amiga, ante la situación de un embarazo, y mas si fue por su novio pero este no lo recuerda ya que fue esa serpiente.

Pero...

ahora que se lo pregunta.

esa serpiente no ha dado señales de vida...

-¡Hermano! ¡La roja!-exclamo Momo, para que el chico diera un frenazo y todos los de atrás excepto la misma Idol, se dieran contra los asientos delanteros.-¿Están bien?

-¡De maravilla!~-exclamo Kano para que empezaran a Reír todos los presentes, si inclusive el virgen

Y llegaron entre bromas y pataletas al supermercado.

Seto al darse cuenta del lugar grande en donde estaban, le indico a Mary que se ponga su chompa, ya que su cabello y sus ojos peculiares llamarían bastante la atención.

y la albina obedeció, y se adentro con el.

-Necesitamos algunas cosas para la casa...Kisaragi...-los dos hermanos se giraron para ver a su Danchou -esto...la menor-el azabache dio un suspiro y se fue directo para comprar las cosas que Ene le había pedido.-¿Crees que puedas pagar estas cosas para la casa?

la idol asintió feliz, ya que con el dinero que ganaba no le gustaba en gastarse en cosas materiales, solo uno que otro llavero y algunas cosas infantiles que le llaman la atención. Y una ropa que otra para Mary y su Danchou.

los demás miembros se dispersaron para empezar a coger alimentos y demás para el hogar.

-Estos tontos...se han alejado...-musito al darse cuenta que tanto como Mary y Seto se fueron por su camino, excepto su inseparable Novio que andaba viendo comida especial para su Gata "Mira-chan".

Dio una sonrisa algo enternecida, pero eso si lo que le sacaba de casillas era que algunas chicas quedaban viendo a SU novio.

Pero eso si ella tenia su orgullo y no montaría una escenita para dejar en claro que es SU novio, y no un chico solterón cualquiera.

Kano se fue acercando con la bolsa de comida hacia Kido, quien mantenía su mirada y la sonrisa algo perdidas, el chico se mofo un poco sonrojándose ante tan linda escena.

que no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que lo empuje.

-¡Shuuya!, estamos en publico...-musito lo ultimo para oprimir su mano el hombro de este, pero el simplemente le sonrió demostrando su dentadura perfecta.

haciendo que su sonrojo se haga mas notorio, dirigió una ultima mirada a las chicas que solo la miraban con un odio profundo, Kido por su parte sonrió a sus adentros.

y Tragándose su lado Tsun tsun, le devolvió el beso sorprendiendo al chico, que no dudo en aceptarlo.

Contradiciéndose con lo ultimo ya que a pesar de eso monto una escenita haciendo que las chicas se fueran echando humos.

Aquel beso tierno fue tomando movimiento, y el felino no pudo evitar subir su pierna como toda princesa al ser besada.

los miembros restantes miraban embelesados la tierna escena, que fue tomando atrevimiento y estos se avergonzaron levemente.

-acabo de ver su lengua...-musito Mary, antes de ser tapada de los ojos por Seto.

-Me...mejor vámonos a comprarte dulces, ¿deseas?-dijo Seto para llevársela, por su parte Momo seguía viendo, ya que al ver lo sola que estaba dio un leve suspiro.

Se enderezo, para empezar a caminar y solo al dar un paso un grupo de chicos se acercaron a ella.

-¿M...Momo?¿...La...Idol?-Momo solo sonrió levemente, para colocarse su capucha, y hacerles la señal de silencio, ellos rápidamente asintieron para pedirle un par de Autógrafos y Fotos. Y ella acepto gustosa, al menos tendría algo que hacer para gastar el tiempo.

No muy lejos de ese estante, se encontraba Shintarou, cogiendo las cosas que Ene había querido con demasiadas ansias, y ahora necesitaba mas Sushi para calentar y mostaza que se había acabado.

Se pregunto el como estaba su Amiga, ya que esos dolores a pesar de avisar sobre la ovulación junto a la ternura de sus senos, eran realmente fuertes.

ahora que lo piensa mejor, a las finales de esta semana del embarazo deberían ir al segundo chequeo del bebe, ya que ahí se sabe si es Hombre o Mujer.

-¿Tendrá un Cromosoma Y o un Cromosoma X?-se preguntaba mirando algunas cosas de bebe que había por allí, no pudo evitar darse cuenta como algunas chicas murmuraban algunas cosas de el sobre si tendrá un niño.

totalmente avergonzado, agarro una ultima cosa de la lista y se fue rápidamente hacia la caja.

zapateaba levemente, esperando que la cola avanzara para poder ir al lado de su amiga.

* * *

><p>La chica de coletas, se levanto sintiendo una mirada sobre si, y entonces se encontró con el albino que no quería ver, se alejo rápidamente hasta quedar apoyada contra la pared de su cuarto, cosa que no gusto mucho al androide.<p>

-Ene...-

-¡Vete, Impostor!- aquellas palabras le dolieron a Konoha, pero aun así trataba de hablar con su ¿novia?

-Yo...no sé lo que hice, pero...lo siento...y mucho...- ¡ese es el problema! el no sabe lo que hizo, no fue el...directamente, era lo que cruzaba por la mente de la chica que ya amenazaba con llorar.

el albino al ver que la chica no reaccionaba se acerco donde estaba para sentarse a su lado.

-Yo...quiero mucho a Ene...pero...ella...-

-cállate...por favor...-

-No...-

-¡¿No entiendes la palabra "cállate"?!-el albino por su parte aun sabiendo que si lo sabia, negó rápidamente, el sabia que mentir estaba mal pero si era por ella, lo haría.

-Yo...recuerdo ese día que Ene tenia mordeduras por todo su cuerpo...-hizo una pausa, para que la chica diera alguna reacción pero no lo hizo, como antes así que prosiguió - y al parecer, ella había llorado mucho...mucho.

la chica asintió, si ella ni bien se levanto recordando todo eso, lloro y lloro hasta despertar al albino que ahora se encontraba pidiéndole perdón.

-Y yo estaba medio desnudo...Y sabia bien que Ene esta mal, por mi culpa, pero no...se que fue lo que hice...-al terminar simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara.

-Konoha...Yo...-si, no debía de culparle fue esa serpiente..., se quito el par de lagrimas que se habían colado por sus mejillas al ser disparadas sin permiso de su lagrimal -Te perdono, actué como una imbécil al no ver tu perspectiva...lo siento.

El androide alzo su mirar hacia la chica de coletas que le sonreía algo cohibida, y el también le sonrió para abrazarle.

-Konoha, no tan fuerte...-murmuro, para que el androide le soltara, y Ene se sobo la panza con algo de miedo, a lo que el le miro confundido.

-¿es por tu problema estomacal?-la chica se río levemente, para negarle con la cabeza.

-Lo que te diré es un secreto, que nadie debe de saber ¿entendido?, Solo tu y Shintarou lo saben- Konoha torció un poco su boca al enterarse que Shintarou y ella sabían un secreto y el no - Tu y Yo Hicimos "eso", y de "eso" saldrá Alguien, a quien se le denomina como hijo

Konoha asintió levemente, tratando de procesar aquella información

-¿vamos a tener un hijo?-la alegría de Konoha, no se percibía en sus palabras al no saber bien lo que era, desanimando a Ene solo un poco.

-Así es, supongo que no sabes lo qué es ¿verdad?- al ver que el Albino asintió se alivio un poco quitando cualquier rastro de mal pensamiento.

-Un Hijo es algo que sale de tu amor con otro persona, y bueno...como explicarlo bien...-musito la chica entre risas, haciéndole sonreír a Konoha.

-Entiendo...-

-¿he?-

-¿Un hijo es algo que debo de querer y cuidar así como a ti Ene?

-Exacto, eso se le llama amor paternal-

-Y...¿eso se come?- Ene no pudo evitar carcajearse, llamando la atención de los recién llegados, quienes al escuchar ello no dudaron en ir hacia la habitación "temporal" de la chica.

-No Konoha, a nuestro hijo no se lo come-

Lo que dijo Ene dejo con las caras pálidas a todos excepto al azabache que sonreía, al ver la reconciliación de la pareja.

entro sin mas, enseñando las cosas compradas, y de repente se escucho el como la panza de los dos enamorados rugían con fuerza.

haciendo reír al azabache.

-bueno Konoha espero que te guste el Sushi con Mostaza..-anuncio Shintarou para agarrar la mesita que habían colocado ahí, y poner las cosas. por su parte el Albino miro a Ene, y esta sonrió alzando sus hombros.

-por cierto,...Ene, mañana Domingo iremos al doctor para ver si es Niño o Niña-La chica se emociono al instante, al igual que Konoha, y se abrazaron junto al virgen quien los acepto gustoso.

la tarde era esplendida, llegando al doctor quien les atendió rápido, y los dejo con la duda en saber si era niño o niña.

al poco rato este volvió con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿ ?-Ene se levanto junto a Konoha, y se acercaron al doctor sonrientes.

-Felicidades, ¡va ser un niño!-las expectativas de Ene se cumplieron y se abrazo feliz a Konoha que también sonreía ante lo dicho aunque no sabia muy bien, sobre estas cosas.

Pero Shintarou quien se mostraba al margen se tensaba aun mas, y no era por celos, eso estaba de menos, si no su teoría...

Kuroha no la violo por que le amaba..., bueno si tal vez un poco, pero si no mas bien..., para tener un cuerpo en la cual ser dueño propio...

Y no era mas ni menos que el hijo de esa pareja..., el solo se restregó el rostro para sonreír e ir donde los otros dos quien sonrieron aun mas al verle acercarse.

no le diría nada, se lo diría...mas tarde, no en el proceso de su Embarazo, no causaría discordia entre ellos y eso no quería...no más

-Una cosa mas -Ene se volteo hacia el doctor y este le sonrió -Ahora más que nunca debes asegurarte de ingerir comidas sanas con suficientes hierro, calcio, proteínas y ácido fólico, Aparte...Su abuela le espera el otro fin de semana en su hogar.

Ene Tanto Como Shintarou se quedaron boquiabiertos, ante tal noticia ¡Con razón le era conocido ese doctor!, ¡era amigo de Su Abuela!-y posible amorío-

Konoha simplemente los fue empujando hasta llegar al parqueadero de aquella clínica, y hacer que reaccionen levemente.

Ene no podía dejar de llorar, pero de la felicidad, sonreía y reía haciendo que los dos le mirasen enternecidos.

era increíble que a pesar de tantos cambios aquel doctor de por seguro que ella era Enomoto Takane, y que su querida abuela le estuviera esperando todavía.

Realmente el cariño paternal era imposible de dejar, el amor paternal es demasiado fuerte y Ene recién se daba cuenta de aquello, gracias a la palabras de aquel doctor, gracias a este Niño que estaba creciendo en su interior.

Se dio Cuenta que el cariño de su abuela seguía latente después de tantos años.

* * *

><p><strong>oh my god, demasiado paternal para mi (? <strong>

**asdfghjklñ **

**Akita: no nada que ver, no fue tu culpa solo te dedique ese capitulo por que Kuroha tenia una leve participacion, la verdadera culpa la tenia Mitsui, pero a decir verdad ni tanto culpa ya que yo iba ser que Ene de igual manera quedara Embarazadeichon. oie ci, me paso lo mismo mientras escribia x'D soy re gilipollas:vcuak **

**CrissNyan: **

**La pura señores, la chica "pura" ewe, Sep lo hice por mi amiga que esta leyendo esta Historia y le encanta el SetoMary uwu, Sep...aunque hay una teoria:U **

**Aquí la tienes, Este capitulo seria mas largo pero para penas de ustedes tengo clases, asi que se partira en 3 pedazos en donde se relatara el proceso del embarazo del CoffCoffminikurohaCoffCoff, y eso ^p^**

**por otro lado la parte en la que SHintarou Freno de golpe es una leve referencia hacia los Increibles, en donde el padre de los dos niños frena de golpe y les pregunta como esta a lo que ellos sonriendo le dicen " Super duper Increible" y se carcajeaban en familia uwu**

**Y bueno Cromosoma Y es que era de Niño y Cromosoma X era de Niña**

**Utilicen mi Fic como Guia de Embarazos (? xD**


	13. Amor Paternal Part2

**no hay review (? **

**de seguro es la pagina, yo lo sé, no es que el fic ya aburrio ni nada por el estilo...)? **

**I know (? :'0 **

**Mitsui subio un nuevo capitulo ¡y me lo dedico! **

**Ya puedo morir sin terminar el fic (? **

**bueno quisiera aclarar algo antes que nada, este es mi primer fic largo y tambien serio **

**-lamayoriaeranenbroma- **

**Y eso uwu, Por parte tambien me disculpo profundamente de varias faltas horrograficas, por ser mi primer fic en tener esta seriedad )? **

**Y blah, pongo todo esto ya que ya mismo terminaremos esta historia. **

**¡Y Comenzare otra!:D **

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, todos los derechos hacia Jin ( Shizen No Teki-P ) **

* * *

><p>Y Ahí estaba totalmente nerviosa de si pasar aquella puerta, de hablar con su abuela de aquel problema...<p>

no tuvo los "testículos" como para ir sola, así que le pidió al chico adicto a la soda que le acompañara, ya que si llevaba a su Novio este siempre diría "¿Quién eres?" o cuando ella trate de que el apoye todo sobre el Daze y su travesía hacia esta apariencia diría un simple "Lo olvide".

-Otra vez te digo gracias por acompañarme...y gracias también por dejar a Konoha tranquilo...es muy celoso ahora, Haruka no era así...- el azabache enarco una ceja "Porque nunca te diste cuenta, despistada...Pero el si lo era...tenias que ver las caras que ponía cuando conversábamos, o mas bien peleamos que parecíamos Novios" fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente al chico.

Dieron un suspiro, para tocar la puerta y que una anciana de carácter amable y dulce les recibiera.

-A...Abuela...-empezó Ene para que la señora de tercera edad, empezara a sollozar débilmente y se apoyase del marco de aquella puerta.

tanto como Ene y Shintarou se acercaron hacia la pobre mujer que lloraba agradeciendo a Dios por haberle devuelto a su nieta, y la adentraron en la casa, para llevarla a la cocina. Y asi tranquilizarla, aunque sea un poco.

Sentando a la Señora, Shintarou se alejo para dejar ese momento de paternidad que Ene necesitaba en esos últimos años en el cual estaba encerrada en el mundo virtual.

Ene se aferraba aquellos brazos ya vencidos por las edad, que le ofrecieron el amor que la madre de Ene no pudo.

Sollozando aquellas dos mujeres por su "gran" encuentro después de unos buenos y largos años.

-Pero...cariño, ¡haz cambiado!-musito ella totalmente asombrada, inclusive le veía un mejor cuerpo a su nieta del que recordaba...-Yo, realmente pensé que tu...mi niña...-empezó otra vez con su llanto, mientras sentía el apretón de su nieta.

-Lo sé, pero...si realmente morí...aquel 15 de agosto, morí junto a mis dos amigos...-

-¿El Joven Kokonose y la Jovencita Tateyama?-Ene asintió, mientras Shintarou tragaba un poco de su saliva, sintiendo un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo, su garganta completamente seca y demás.

Sensación que siempre le recorría cada vez que recordaba su amor muerto.

La pobre Anciana, no podía creer lo que escuchaba por parte de su Nieta, y que al ser confirmado por el azabache que le acompañaba se volvía aun mas extraño de creer.

-Puede que no nos creas, pero es la verdad...y sobre el cabello salió así...¡tinturado gratis!-exclamo la chica de coletas para así hacer reír aunque sea un poco a la pobre anciana que ya no daba para llorar mas.

-Pero...¿Qué ocurrió con los dos jóvenes que murieron contigo?-la anciana sabia que el preguntar sobre el primer amor de su nieta,-y que este posiblemente muerto- haría que el ambiente se ponga tenso, pero su nieta simplemente respondió con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Haruka...esta vivo...-musito Ene, recordando a su novio, entonces alzo su mirar hacia el de su abuela y algunas lagrimas cayeron por esas mejillas que ya tenían un rosado opaco como el de sus labios- Pero...el simplemente no me recuerda...

la mujer no entendía el por que el llanto de felicidad y tristeza a la vez de Ene, entonces fue cuando Shintarou intervino para dejar aun mas estupefacta a la mujer de tercera edad, que ya la muerte le estaba rozando la hoja de su hoz.

-Ene, ten cuidado, El doctor aviso que no podías tener situaciones muy fuertes en lo emocional...por tu bebe...-musito Shintarou para volver a estar en silencio, la quijada de la señora cayo prácticamente al piso, mirando con curiosidad el vientre de su nieta.

-¿Enserio?...Mi niña...¿Vas a ser madre?...¡vas a ser madre! ¡felicidades!-se abalanzo nuevamente a los brazos de ella, quien acepto totalmente gustosa.

Aunque las cosas no cuadraban para nada ante ella...pero aun así le ayudo para luego volver a sentarse y ahora mirarle seria.

-Y, ¿Quién es el padre?-el silencio se hizo nuevamente, y dirigió su mirar hacia el de Shintarou.

-A mi ni me mire, yo solo soy un amigo-

-Virgen...Un amigo virgen-

-¡Oye! No me dig-

-El padre...es...-musito Ene para acallar al azabache

-¿Si?- Insistió la mujer, para que Ene tragara saliva y le dirigiera una mirada seria, aquella mirada habitual de Takane, pero no De Ene.

-Es Haruka...mas bien Konoha...Konoha Kokonose-La mujer otra vez dejaba caer su quijada, y no podía responder ante tantas sorpresas dichas por su nieta y su amigo "virgen".

-Pero, querida el no te recu-

-Lo sé...Haruka murió, pero revivió por así decirlo, sin sus recuerdos y...-las mejillas de Ene se pusieron ahora de un rojo fuerte, como cuando activan sus poderes, como cuando Kano molesta a Kido.

El azabache viro sus ojos al sentirse en la típica escena de un manga shojo en donde la protagonista declara sus sentimientos, a pesar de que este otro no.

Pero sabe muy bien, que el albino ama, y moriría hasta por la ex ente virtual.

-Konoha aun mantenía los Sentimientos de Haruka hacia Takane...y bueno ahora usted será bisabuela...-la alegría de la mujer se manifestó nuevamente por su rostro abrazando no solo a Ene si no también a Shintarou, quien algo avergonzado de aquella situación familiar acepto el abrazo.

-oh querida, entonces...felicidades me alegro de corazón que todo haya salido bien, y...-

-¿Y?...-

-Quisiera que volvieras a vivir aquí...-no fue una petición aunque lo pareciera, era una orden.

¿Ahora como se lo explicaría al celoso de su novio?

* * *

><p><p>

-Konoha...-musito Ene, entrando a la sala siendo recibida por este de un abrazo, no muy fuerte ya que a el le habían advertido de su fuerza ante su hijo.

Sintió ese sentimiento llamado nostalgia, ya que ese tipo de abrazos se los daba Haruka, Ene lo acepto, para luego separarse.

-Mi Abuela, me ha pedido que me valla a …-

-¿Si?...-susurro el con un dejo de curiosidad, Ene se sintió algo mal...así que sonrió para que la noticia parezca buena.

-Mi Abuela...,¡ me pidió que me valla a Vivir con ella! ¿No es genial?, ¡después de tantos años!-la pequeña sonrisa que tenia Konoha en su rostro se desvaneció, para ser cambiado por una línea fina en su rostro.

-Konoha...-

-No quiero...-musito el haciendo sus pucheros -no quiero que me separen de nuevo de ti...-susurro, haciendo sonrojar a la chica de coletas.

-Que tal...si...¿Vienes conmigo?-el rostro del albino se ilumino de nuevo, asintiendo rápidamente.

¿Qué coño son? ¿Madre e hijo? o ¿una pareja?

Eso ella a veces se lo preguntaba, ya que así mas o menos era cuando eran amigos, Ella parecía ser la madre de su Mejor amigo.

-Takane...¿Cuando nos vamos?- aquel nombre detuvo tanto como el caminar pausado de Shintarou, y la sonrisa de Ene.

No lo podía creer.

¿Acaso el?

-¿Haruka...?, ¿Me recuerdas?-musito Ene, Sintiendo como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho y se fuera corriendo.

-Si...bueno No del Todo, Mis Amigos me ayudaron...-señalo a Seto, Kano y Mary que estaban presentes ante tan enternecedora Escena.

-¡Haruka!-volvió a recitar ella, pero ahora con mas fuerza, tirándose a sus brazos, del cual este sorprendido pero acepto realmente feliz, aunque preocupado.

-Ene, el bebe...-Oh claro, ahora si El bebe, musitaron algo desanimados los demás miembros esperando un beso.

Cliché de toda película, que mal acostumbra a la gente.

* * *

><p><p>

-Vamos Ene, tienes que comer bastante calcio para que así el bebe tenga huesos sanos y fuertes, aparte también debes de comer algunas proteínas así creas nuevos tejidos para el bebe- Ene viro los ojos, ante el sermón que le daba Shintarou.

-¿Sabes que en realidad no estoy en mi semana 3, ya que han pasado las otras semanas y esta seria hnmm, por así decirlo la 6 o 7...?-

-No me importa, aun así debes de comer estas cosas, por tu bebe-

-lo sé, virgen...Pero tengo ganas de mi Sushi con Mostaza- Konoha quien estaba presente devorándose una que otra comida, que había traído el Azabache hizo una mueca de disgusto, cuando probo el "manjar" de Ene no consiguió mas que tener dolores estomacales.

El azabache giro sus ojos, un día de estos se cansaran de que le digan virgen y a la primera mujer que vea se la violara sin importarle lo demás.

Antes de que pudiera extender otra cucharada hacia Ene, esta salió corriendo hacia el Baño alarmando a los dos chicos.

-¿Ene?...-musito Konoha, mientras iba hacia la chica de coletas, que solo hacia señas de estar bien.

Aunque su vomito no lo denotaba, pero aun así Era normal las guías que ellos habían leído-excepto Konoha- decían que entre las primeras semanas este seria el factor " fiesta" junto el aumento de las ganas de orinar.

-Lo que te espera...-musito el Virgen, riéndose de su amiga, quien le contesto de una manera abrumadora. Su mirada "Takane"

-Ok, ya hemos Ido con el doctor o ginecólogo, y dijo que todo bien Supongo que no hay que preocuparse ¿ Verdad?-pregunto Shintarou, y la abuela de Takane enarco una ceja.

-Mijo, tienes todo tan desordenado, ten mas cuidado con el segundo trimestre- murmuro la anciana, al parecer ya se sabe de donde saco Ene su lado burlón.

El Azabache dio un suspiro totalmente resignado, y asintió mientras también se reía con la dulce anciana.

El segundo trimestre dio inicio en las vidas de Ene y Konoha -Junto con Shintarou, que era como el supervisor- y la gente la notaba realmente guapa a Ene haciendo que Konoha gruña levemente. Así no podrían salir a pesar tranquilamente como la pareja que son.

Lamentablemente el realmente quería enseñarle ese puesto de Negimas.

-Hnmm...Konoha, ¿Podríamos ir a la cita que tengo programada para hoy?...después te invito esos negimas- sugirió Ene, mientras caminaba hacia delante, dejando a Konoha tonteando-mas de lo normal-

-Bueno...-susurro rindiéndose, para seguirle el paso. No estaba muy acostumbrado a Caminar, y ver a los semáforos el les tiene pavor.

el no entendía que pasaba a su alrededor, no entendía el por qué algunas mujeres miraban mucho a Ene, y luego a el.

¿tal vez es por su cabello?...o quizás...¿Apesta mal?, o¿ tal vez su ropa?...

No sabe que es lo que sucede, no sabe por que Ene conversa con el Doctor sobre un Análisis de múltiple marcador.

los gestos que hacia Ene, solo hacían que el albino se preocupara aun mas, pero luego una sonrisa por Ene y el Doctor hizo que relajara su gesto.

Todo esta bien, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><p>

Sus ojos de color Magenta, se abrían pesadamente sintiendo varios quejidos por parte de su acompañante, y entonces lo noto.

Ene estaba que no podía mas, totalmente exasperada. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, la mostaza para su adorado Manjar se había terminado.

Eso solo significaba que ella hasta mataría para conseguirlo.

A el le habían explicado, muy bien que Ene algunas veces podría tener "lapsus Mentales" y que no debería de preocuparse mucho, que es algo normal, para ella ya que eso hace el dichoso embarazo.

-Ene...-llamo el, pero el volumen de su voz no era lo suficiente para rivalizarse con los berrinches que hacia ella, por no encontrar una buena botella con su amada salsa- ¡Ene!-llamo ahora fuerte el, para que Ene le dirigiese sus ojos celestes como el cielo.

Konoha, busco rápido en su bolsillo, un par de monedas, para enseñárselas y caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Demonios!, ¡Enserio! no sabría que hacer sin ti-exclamo la chica de coletas, para tirársele en el brazo, y hacerle mimos.

Ahora el aprovecharía, para que su Novia haga ejercicios, ya que según Shintarou y la Abuela de Ene, era bueno para el Embarazo.

* * *

><p><p>

y otra de las tantas semanas de su embarazo se hacia presente, Konoha no era ningún pervertido, nada que ver todo lo contrario.

Pero el podía notar el como los senos de Ene, iban aumentando aun mas de volumen, Superando increíblemente a los de la Idol.

-Valla, Así que...estos son los cambios del Embarazo, Kukukuku, Cuidado Konoha y te la bajan~ - recito el felino mientras veía el cuerpo de la chica, Konoha por su parte solo hizo un mohín de molestia.

-No seas molestoso...-decreto la Danchou de aquel grupo que estaba feliz, con la futura llegada del bebe de los miembros 6 y 9.

-Oh vamos, Tsubomi~ no es que sea molestoso, solo estoy diciendo que tengan cuidado, es igual que yo~, Yo no dejaría que ningún idiota me robe a mi linda y bel-antes de que este pudiera terminar de decir alguna cosa que haga sonrojar aun mas a su Danchou, esta le dio en toda su quijada un puñetazo mandándolo a volar contra el sofá.

los demás espectadores no se inmutaron en ir a ver como estaba el felino, ya que era algo común entre estos. "Amor pastuso" le hacen llamar.

-Se...seria genial que ahora seas como Ene~ ¡alguien delicada y muy tierna!-exclamo el bromista, para que ahora la mezcla de la torta caiga en toda su ropa

la sala fue inundada por varias risas y carcajadas no disimuladas de los demás.

un embarazo puede cambiar radicalmente tu vida...¿seria tan lindo tener uno?

Borro rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, claro que no ella es la perfecta "danchou" y ahora no estaba para esas grandes responsabilidades, ya tenia bastante con ser novia de su mentiroso.

* * *

><p><p>

-¿Qué tal este? ¡es muy lindo!-exclamo Momo, mirando un lindo atuendo de colores pasteles.

por su parte Ene, solo quería salir de ahí corriendo, no aguantaba tanto color de niña tierna.

-Mejor vallamos a buscar colores mas...-

-Oscuros...-interrumpió Hibiya quien tenia algunas prendas que a Ene a simple vista le fascinaron.

-Sabes que no te traje para que me interrumpas los momentos para volver mas "mujer" a Takane...-murmuro Momo, quien coloco sus manos en sus caderas, reprochando a su actual novio.

-Vamos Ancianita no hay que ponerse así, ya no puedes cambiar a Ene, es como Kano no puedes cambiarle lo pervertido y mentiroso que es-Momo resignada dejo escapar una leve risita, por el comentario del castaño.

-tienes razón, pero hay que saber que tienes buen gusto -apunto esta mientras le sonreía ampliamente haciendo sonrojar al castaño quien se giro de pronto

-no se de que hablas anciana, creo que la vista ya te esta fallando-

-¡estoy en mis mejores años! ¡Chibiya!-enfatizo el apodo del ya no shota y este, le miro secamente, para que se pusieran a discutir como siempre lo hacían.

-No peleen-ordeno Konoha, separándoles con sus medidas peculiares. Alzando a Momo, mientras que Hibiya trataba de Alcanzarle.

-Gracias...supongo...-musito Momo, para ser bajada por Konoha que solo asintió para seguir con Ene a la caja.

* * *

><p><p>

-¡S...se movió!-exclamo Mary, entusiasmada mientras pegaba su oído y manos en el vientre de Ene, quien solo reía enternecida por la cara de Mary.

El príncipe Rana solo reía, también enternecido ante tan linda escena de su ¿novia? y Ene.

-Me alegro mucho, que Ene y Konoha vallan madurando junto a su Embarazo - Ene le miro confundida sin quitar su asombrosa sonrisa "Colgate"-Ya eres una mujer adulta que ha estado asimilando las cosas, eso me gusta es lindo.

Ene Sonrió como respuesta, sintiendo leves movimientos de su bebe, solo quiere que el bebe ya nazca y poder darle el cariño paternal que Ella no tuvo.

* * *

><p><p>

**blablablah realmente me tomo varios dias hacer este capitulo, que bueno me gusto ya que siento que he hecho que los personajes del MCA vallan madurando mediante estas cosas. **

**Excepto Kano a ese wey ni lo madura Azami :v**

**y aqui tienen un poco de todas las parejas que me gustan, y si un pequeño ShinEne escondido por ahi :U**


End file.
